Players
by SuddenlySandi
Summary: Edward is playing a girl for a chance to get a great apartment. He doesn't realize she is playing him, too. Will they learn it is best to be honest? All Human
1. Chapter 1 thru 3

**Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters.**

1

I was fully aware I was being disingenuous, but the possibility of living where any other student would kill to live was too much for me to resist. The Colony was the greatest complex in all of Seattle. It had huge condos, workout room, heated indoor pool and Jacuzzi, and theater rooms in each unit.

When I saw the advertisement for a roommate I jumped at it, telling the girl I wanted the room sight unseen. I would rush right over to pay the deposit. Her only stipulation was for a gay roommate. I would pretend to be gay for a shot at this place. If I brought home a girl I would pretend it was my buddy spending the night so we could talk.

I showed up less than half an hour later and a gorgeous brunette answered the door. I knew immediately I was in trouble. She was tall with long legs, dark brown eyes, and thick gorgeous hair.

"Hi, I'm Bella, you must be Anthony," she said and extended her hand. I had given her my middle name so she wouldn't spread it around Edward Cullen was gay, she could tell whoever she wanted about Anthony Cullen being gay.

"Um…yeah, Anthony, call me Tony" I said stupidly and tried to raise my voice an octave in my attempt to sound gay, I was such a fucking loser.

"Let me show you around," she said and stepped back for me to enter.

I waited for her to walk away so I could check out her perfect ass. She had a lot going on for a thin girl. I watched her hips rock back and forth as I followed her down the hallway. Surely there was something wrong with her if she wanted a gay roommate. She must be a lesbian or man hater.

She stopped at a door and opened it. "Here is the theater room," she said and looked a little embarrassed.

"How long have you lived here?" I asked.

"Um…this was my step father's place. He died and left it to me. Actually, I don't have a mortgage so if you are ever late with the rent we can work something out," she offered and now I was confused as hell.

"Are you an heiress?" I asked.

"No," she laughed and the sound of her laughter got me hard. "I will live off the rent you pay me, so let me know if I'll be eating Raman for a month."

She turned to walk away and I reached out and grabbed her arm. "Wait," I said, needing more clarification. "Are you a student, too?"

"Yeah, it is why I need a roommate. I've had girl roomies before, but there is so much drama I decided to try a guy, but I didn't want one hitting on me all the time, so I thought I'd give a gay guy a shot," she explained and the words, 'guy a shot,' gave me hope I could end up in her bed.

"Are you in a relationship?" I asked and she gave me a look that told me it wasn't any of my business. "I'm just wondering because a lot of straight guys have an issue with gays," I lied.

"You'll be fine," she said without directly answering my question.

I followed her to what would become my bedroom and smiled at the sight. Yeah, this was worth the rouse. I would score big time with a room like this. I walked in and tried not to squeal like a girl at the sight of the huge walk in closet. I was into clothes, and not in a gay way, but I could really use this extra room.

"I'm across the hall," she said and pointed at another door. "The walls are thick so don't worry…I mean feel free…if you have a guy over it won't bother me," she finally settled with.

"Oh," I said and glanced at her door. "Yeah, I doubt we'll come over here," I tried to explain but she misunderstood.

"Oh great, I was really hoping you were in a relationship. I'm not big on one night stands, but I didn't want to sound prudish. What's his name?"

Shit, she wanted the name of my boyfriend and the only thing I could think of was my buddy, Jasper. He would freak to know I told her we were partners, since he spent most nights in his girlfriend's bed. I would have to bring him over to see the place so he would understand why I sold him out.

"Jasper isn't comfortable being open about our relationship, so when he comes over, just keep it quiet that you know," I said.

"Sure, but explain to him I am very supportive. I would never judge either one of you and you are welcome to have him over for the night. This would be a safe place for both of you," she said and gave me a hug.

Damn, she pressed her chest right up against me and I wanted to motor boat in her cleavage. This was going to be a lot tougher than I expected.

We continued the tour of the building and she seemed to loosen up as we went along. She was a bit shy with the other tenants, but she was witty and clever. When she showed me the pool she said, "Here is where you can show off your body and have all the girls swooning," she laughed.

"That's what I live for, to make girls swoon," I teased and gave her a wave of my wrist. Shit, I was using every cliché gay move I could think off and it was only making me look like an ass.

We headed to the workout room and she asked, "What's your major?"

"Finance," I said, but I was really pre-med, I lied simply because I was male and we are conditioned to do it. "What about you?"

"I'm studying to be a nurse. I have on last semester and then I start my clinical rotations. So I'm not around a lot," she said and I wasn't sure if I should be happy or distraught.

"My father's a surgeon, he just took a position as Chief of Staff at a small hospital in Forks, Washington, It's…."

"My home town," she finished with a huge smile on her face. I was so relieved I had gone with Anthony Cullen and realized I was going to have to invent a fake brother to be Edward. "My father is the Police Chief," she said to make my ass clench.

"Here's to the Chief's," I said stupidly and realized I didn't sound gay, I sounded pathetic.

She laughed and gave me a fist bump and I felt an electric shock pass between us. She blushed and looked away. It would have been the perfect moment for a kiss and I would have kissed her if I didn't have a fucking boyfriend, Jasper. I tried to think of any way to get out of the hole I was digging and ask her out, but she continued with the tour.

We made our way back to the apartment and she smiled. "When do you want to move in?"

"Oh, is this weekend a problem?" I asked and planned to have Emmett and Jasper help me with the move.

"No, not at all, do you need any help?" she asked. "Oh, wait, I'll be in Forks this weekend."

"It's okay, I have Jasper to help and some buddies," I said and felt relief that I wouldn't have to spill the beans to Jas just yet that he had to be my man meat in front of Bella. I wasn't so sure how he would react and wanted to be firmly entrenched as a great roommate, before letting Bella know the truth.

I pulled out my wallet and handed her the cash. "You don't have checks?" she asked as she held the pile of bills in her hand.

I was so happy I brought cash so she wouldn't see my real name. "Is it a problem?" I asked.

"No, I'll just be tempted to spend it," she laughed.

"If it would be easier I can deposit it directly into your account each month," I offered, knowing it would help me as much as her.

"Yeah, that would be great. I'll give you my bank info," she said and smiled before pulling me into a tight hug. "I'm so happy you'll be living here Tony."

"Not nearly as happy as I am," I said and pulled her tightly to my chest as I ran my hands down her back.

She gave me a key, I left and headed to my dingy apartment where I slept on the sofa and the only perk was living next door to Rose and Emmett. They were a couple deeply in love, but secretly living together so her father wouldn't know. Emmett was a laid back friendly guy, but his girl was a bitch. I wouldn't hang with them at all if she wasn't so damn gorgeous to look at; she just needed to learn to shut the hell up.

I knocked on their door and waited for Emmett to answer. He pulled the door open and rubbed his eyes, obviously hung over from a night of either too much drinking or screwing. He backed away from the light and I walked inside the dark apartment.

"Ask me where I'll be living," I said with a big smile.

"Who gives a shit as long as it isn't here," Rose said and I groaned. I hadn't noticed her sitting on the sofa with a bowl of cereal.

"Oh, you'll give a shit," I said and announced, "The Colony."

"You liar," Rose said and went back to her eating.

"Not only will I be living there, but I will have my own room and pay only fifty more than I'm paying now," I said, too happy to let Rose spoil my mood.

"No shit," Emmett said with a big smile.

"He's lying," Rose said again and I wanted to throw a shoe at her. She was always so cynical which I usually found funny, but when it was aimed at me I was pissed about it.

"I move this weekend. Can you help, Em? I don't have any furniture but I have a shit load of clothes."

"Because you're gay," Rose tossed out and I kind of wished she knew Bella. It would be easier for Bella to believe I was gay if she got confirmation from someone else and I could just be myself and stop worrying about how I moved or how I sounded.

We both ignored her comments and Emmett agreed to give me a hand on Saturday. I was growing excited for the semester to start. It suddenly had tons of possibilities and I knew it would be one to remember.

I left to share the news with Jasper, well, part of the news. I knocked loudly and he answered with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and only a towel around his waist. "Is Alice decent?" I asked and he nodded.

I walked in and tiny Alice looked over at me. "Hi Edward, it's good to see you," she said with a smile and I was happy Jasper found someone like Alice. She was a bit hyper for my taste, but the girl was always welcoming. "You want some food?" she asked and I shook my head.

"I just came to tell you I'm moving into the Colony this weekend," I said with a big ass grin.

She screamed and jumped up from her chair. "Oh my God, that place has amazing closets," she said with enthusiasm.

"I know," I laughed and did feel a bit gay.

"How did you manage it, they have a waiting list?" she asked.

"A girl got left a unit in a will, she wants a roommate that won't cause her problems," I said and Alice's smile fell.

"Oh, sorry, Edward," she said sadly.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Problems will definitely come with you," she said to explain and I let my mouth hang open in protest.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Is she pretty?" Alice asked.

"She's decent," I lied. I wasn't about to admit the girl was stunning and I was already trying to find a way to have a turn with her.

"You realize if you do her, you can't bring home other girls, right?" Jasper asked.

I smiled, God, if he only knew. I wasn't too worried about getting a little action. I had girls invite me into their beds, I wouldn't die if I couldn't bring them to my couch like I had been doing. "There is one catch," I said softly. "You have to call me Tony if you come over."

"Why?" Jasper asked and gave me a hesitant look.

"I wasn't sure if she was some psycho or not, so I gave her my middle name, now I don't want to tell her the truth," I said hoping he would buy it, he didn't.

"What else did you lie to her about?" Jasper asked. I tried to play it off but he continued to stare at me with his knowing eyes and I had to fess up.

"Okay, she wants a gay roommate," I said.

Alice and Jasper almost feel to the ground laughing. I knew as soon as they saw the place they wouldn't find it so preposterous. Anyone would lie for such a great place to live, plus Bella had nothing to do with my life so I could lie and continue on normally.

"Who's your partner?" Alice asked and it was my turn to laugh. I looked at Jasper and he looked back and forth between Alice's stunned face and my grin.

"What?" he asked, not sure what he was missing.

I walked behind him and came up to grab his hips as I thrust mine into him. "I got the best piece of ass in town," I teased.

"Oh hell no," he screamed and rushed to Alice's side.

"I can see it," Alice teased. "You are both too pretty to be men, anyway."

Jasper shuddered from head to toe and backed away from me more. "Our friendship is over," he said as he pointed accusingly at me.

"And our love affair begins," I said and put one palm over my heart and one over my dick.

"Fuck you, Cullen, this isn't funny," he yelled.

"Call me Tony," I said and held out my arms. "Come to papa."

He grabbed tiny Alice and placed her in front of him as if I would seriously rape my best friend. I rolled my eyes and dropped onto their couch. "I'm using your name, you homophobic dick, not your ass."

"Don't even use my name," he yelled.

"I was caught off guard, in a week I'll tell her you broke up with me and I'm into chicks now," I said with a shrug and he seemed to calm down.

He draped his arm around Alice and pulled her to the hallway. "Come do me in the shower," he said to her, "I feel dirty."

I laughed as they left the room and headed home to begin packing for the move.

2

We had most of my stuff moved in when Emmett and Rose took off. Jasper and Alice hung around for the pizza I ordered. We were going to hit the hot tubs after we ate and spend the evening in my new digs. I hoped I could find someone single in the place that would be willing to keep things quiet.

The pizza arrived and as I was paying Bella walked up. I almost swallowed my tongue and looked over to see Alice finally off of Jasper's lap. I was so worried about how things looked on my end I didn't notice she looked like she had been crying the entire way from Forks.

She waited for the pizza dude to leave and then walked into the apartment. "I'm sorry I'm home early, do you need help with anything?" she asked, but her sad eyes told me she wasn't in the mood for company.

"No, I'm all moved in, thanks. Bella, this is Jasper and my best friend Alice," I said awkwardly and Jasper almost broke a blood vessel.

"It is really nice to meet you, Jasper," she said with a smile and Jasper's jaw tightened along with his ass.

Alice stepped forward and shook Bella's hand. She was finding way too much joy in my situation and said, "You'll love living with Tony, he's just so honest and dependable."

Bella eyes formed tears and she looked away as she said softly, "It will be a nice change."

We all stood uncomfortably until Bella excused herself and went to her room. I could tell she was having relationship drama and hoped she would need some man to comfort her tonight, but we weren't really at that stage of besties just yet.

We took the pizza into the theater room and put on a movie. Alice didn't want to watch The Fast and Furious with us, so she took some pizza and knocked on Bella's door. I was shocked Bella let her in and found it now impossible to focus on the movie. After close to an hour they both came into the theater room and sat with us.

I was worried about the empty seat between me and Jasper but Bella didn't see too concerned about it. Alice saved my ass by saying, "Okay guys, stop drooling over Vin Diesel and put on a decent movie." I quickly jumped up to change the disk but Bella insisted it was okay, so I sat back down.

We all watched in silence until it ended and then we remained seated and began chatting. Jasper sat with his arms folded and leaning away from me so I used his posture to pretend like we were having a fight. Maybe Bella would offer to console me tonight.

We talked about school and music and finally the subject of clothes. "Have you seen how many clothes Tony has?" Alice asked with a laugh and Bella shook her head. "Come on," Alice said and grabbed her hand to pull her to my closet.

"Lighten up, Jas," I said angrily.

"I'm not playing this shit," he said back just as angrily.

"I would do it for you," I said in a strong whisper.

"See, that's the point, I wouldn't ask you to do it, this is sick," he said back as he leaned in closer to me.

"It's isn't sick, its role playing, pretend you are in a movie," I suggested.

"I'm assuming your goal is to get into her pants, right?" he asked and I nodded, "Then exactly how does my playing gay help you out?"

"I just want her to learn to trust me first and then I'll switch sides," I said with a grin.

"Yeah, deceit always makes a girl trust you," he said and moved back into his chair.

"Then look at it this way, you can use this theater room and the amenities whenever you want, so you better thing twice before blowing this for me," I said and sat back myself.

"I'm not blowing shit for you," he said just as the girls walked back into the room.

"Whoa guys," Alice teased. "Keep the bedroom talk in the bedroom."

Jasper stood angrily and walked to the door, "Are you coming, Alice?"

"Oh, he's my ride," she said to Bella and rushed from the room to follow him.

I sat with my fingers over my tight lips as I stewed in anger at Jasper's unwillingness to play along. I knew I was going to have to come clean sooner or later but it wasn't time yet. Bella came over to sit next to me and sighed so I looked at her.

"I'm sorry, it seems like everyone is having issues with relationships tonight," she said and I nodded without saying anything verbally. She was quiet for a moment and then said, "Anything I can do to help?"

I shook my head and then suddenly had a flash of genius. "I'm new to all of this and my relationship with Jasper is new, so we fight a lot."

"Are you out of the closet?" she asked and I shook my head emphatically back and forth.

"Well, you can work on your relationship here, I'll stay away from you when Jasper is here and maybe things will get better," she suggested.

"Jasper is bisexual and he doesn't like people defining him as gay," I said to explain his attitude. "And I'm not really sure if I want to be intimate with him just yet," I said and felt my face turn red by just saying the words.

"I see," she said and I wished she would explain to me exactly what she 'saw.'

"Are you in a relationship?" I asked again and hoped she would open up a bit after my confession.

"Oh, I don't know. Long distance things are always difficult," she said with sad eyes and I realized her trip to Forks was to see a guy. I also know most guys were not faithful in long distant relationship and it must be the reason for her sadness.

"Does he cheat?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and sunk lower in her chair as she laid her cheek against the upholstery. "He doesn't see it as cheating," she sighed.

"You don't need him," I said softly and she nodded but chose not to elaborate.

"I know you don't want my opinion, but I think you should take it slow with Jasper. It will work out if it is meant to, but also don't let fear hold you back, if you feel something for him go with it and let in come out in your touch and your kiss," she suggested and I wanted to beg her to stop taking before I got sick to my stomach.

"I guess I'm not sure how to, I mean, I've been with women," I said and she sat up fully. I was worried I had alerted her senses and she was going to ask me to move, but she reached over and took my hand before speaking.

"Are you afraid, Tony?"

I chuckled nervously, "Pretty much scared shitless," I admitted.

"Is Jasper not…patient?" she asked and I laughed.

"You saw him tonight, what do you think?" I decided to find out her take on what she saw before adding my own spin.

"Maybe," she said cautiously, "He doesn't feel your love for him, if he is the one…performing everything," she said and her face turned red as mine turned pale white. Shit, she thought Jasper was doing me and I couldn't get the image out of my head. "Have you asked him to teach you?"

"Oh God," I said aloud without meaning to say anything.

Her hand tightened in mine and she said, "Tony, I'm not trying to embarrass you. I'm here to help."

I looked into her kind eyes and found a new angle. "I guess I don't have the confidence in my abilities. I don't even know if I kiss him the way I should. I'm not experienced in that way," I said and let my head fall shamefully.

"Tony," she said and raised my chin with her finger. "I'm sure you kiss just fine. You need stop being so hard on yourself and give into the moment. If you were able to be with a woman without feeling any attraction, Jasper should be easy to love," she said and my stomach clenched.

I couldn't speak because she was looking into my eyes and I was mesmerized by her. She would be so easy to love and all I needed to do was lean a little and connect my mouth to hers. She looked into my eyes and her own darted back and forth between mine. She suddenly let go of my chin and moved back. "Sorry," she mumbled and got up to leave. I almost got the impression she wanted me to kiss her.

I shook my head a few times and went to my room after cleaning up the pizza mess. I showered and climbed into my king size bed, which felt cavernous alone. I woke up to the smell of coffee and food so I forced myself out of bed. I put on a robe and walked in to find Bella in a small tee and panties.

She didn't seem embarrassed by her attire and I couldn't peel my eyes off her ass as she made pancakes. She turned to hand me a plate and caught me staring at her. I covered with the only thing I could think of, "Your panties are really pretty," I said. _Ah shit, your panties are pretty, was I insane_?

"Thanks," she smiled," I got them at Dillard's." I took the plate and she pulled on the rim of the silk and said, "They don't cut into my hips, I have a big ass for my size," she laughed.

"I would kill for your ass," I said honestly, not that I wanted it for my own, I just wanted her.

"Really," she smiled and looked behind her.

"Yeah, come here," I said and she backed up to me and let me feel her firm ass with both of my hands. Why didn't I think about this rouse earlier? It usually cost me dinner before a girl would willingly let me grope her ass. "God, perfection," I moaned and she laughed.

I ate my pancakes with a full hard on and never had to apologize or explain. I loved being Tony.

"Do you go to church or anything?" she asked since it was Sunday morning.

Again, Tony would be my scapegoat. "I don't feel comfortable in church," I said.

"I know this chapel that is very gay friendly, if you're interested," she suggested.

I suddenly looked at her in shock and wondered if she was a lesbian. Maybe she was crying over a girl cheating on her and not some prick. "Are you gay?" I asked with a bit of disappointment in my voice.

She laughed and shook her head, "No, not at all. God, my life would be easier if I were, but the only thing worse than dealing with a cheating guy, is a hormonal girl."

"So the dude is really cheating?" I asked her and she suddenly grew sullen. "I don't mean to pry," I offered as a way to make peace.

"I guess I have the same insecurities you have," she said and looked away. "I don't know how to please him very well."

"I highly doubt that," I said and wanted to punch the prick that made her feel inadequate. She seemed like a nice girl and obviously he wasn't looking for that type, but to make her feel insecure was being a real shit.

She suddenly scooted her stool closer to mine and said softly. "Do men like intercourse or oral sex better?" she asked me and I dropped my fork on the ground.

"Um…me, or men in general?" I asked and she bit her cheek for a moment before looking at me again.

"Have you ever had…you know…what Jasper said last night?" she asked with a quiet voice, like it embarrassed her to mention.

"What the fuck did Jasper say?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Well, I heard him saying he wouldn't…you know…what you asked him for last night," she said with a red face.

I continued to stare and she finally looked away and said, "A blow job?"

My pancakes began to churn in my stomach at the thought of Jasper getting anywhere near my dick, but I managed to say, "Yeah, what's your question."

"So, do guys want us to kind of tease and concentrate on the head or do they want us to take in as much of them as we can?"

I stared at her innocent eyes and couldn't force any words from my tight throat. She seriously asked me how to give a guy head, and was waiting for me to tell her. She looked…hopeful that I would be able to solve some sort of problem she was having and it stunned the hell out of me.

"Ah…I guess both," I said with a dry mouth and had to try really hard to swallow.

Her brow furrowed and she went back to biting her cheek. I leaned over to pick up my fork and sat in on the counter before finding the nerve to ask, "Why?"

"Well, I'm not opposed to doing that, I just….oh God, this is so embarrassing," she said.

"No," I said a bit too quickly and had to force myself to calm down. "Say what you want to say."

I leaned onto the counter to stop my hands from shaking and try to calm my breathing. I was hard as steel and prayed she wouldn't stop talking.

"I'm not squeamish, you know with the fluid, but I choke easily," she said and looked at me for help with the problem.

"He cums in your mouth?" I asked and then wanted to kick the shit out of the guy for not appreciating what he had. If his complaint was that she choked on his sperm, he should be castrated.

"That isn't the problem, he just kind of, like lunges it into my throat," she said and moved her hips in a thrusting motion.

"He face fucks you?" I asked and she turned bright red.

"I guess that's what you would call it," she blushed. "I must just be a baby."

"No, not at all, if you are willing to go down on him, he should respect your boundaries. Have you talked to him?" I asked as I mentally went through my past to see if I had been as barbaric with any of the hookups I had.

"Yeah, he was my first and I'm just not very experienced," she said as if it was a crime. Her head dropped and the sadness reappeared.

I reached out with my hand and gently cupped her face. "Bella, maybe we could help each other out," I suggested, knowing full well it made me a horrible son-of-a-bitch. "Maybe we could learn on each other?"

3

I had the whole scenario running in my head as I planned out all the stuff I would teach her. I had everything working perfectly; I would admit to being aroused by her and let her think she convinced me I wasn't gay. I had heard girls loved that shit.

But, before she could answer her phone rang. She glanced at the caller ID and sighed before getting up to walk from the room as she answered. I was left with a killer erection and no way in sight for relief so I went to my room and got in the shower to beat off.

Bella didn't emerge from her room for over an hour so when Emmett called I invited him over to workout. I met him in the gym and warned him to call me Tony. He was lost and looked confused when I told him I had to be gay to live here.

"I won't judge you, dude, are you coming out to me?" he asked.

"Hell no, I'm getting a great place for dirt cheap, but I have to be Tony to get it."

"So when people see you and call you Edward, what are you going to say?" he asked.

"I'll work it out later, just don't forget and call me Edward, okay?" I pushed as he spotted me.

"Whatever, Tony," he said and laughed loudly. "You don't look like a Tony; you should be Sebastian or maybe Montague."

"You should shut the fuck up," I said and sat up to see Bella walk past the gym holding a towel and wearing a swimsuit cover- up. I jumped up and told Emmett I had to go and sprinted from the room back to my unit to change.

I walked into the pool area and pretended to be shocked to see Bella sitting in a blue bikini on the edge of the hot tub. I glanced around to see the rest of the room was empty and smiled at her. "Great minds think alike," I said and she patted the spot next to her.

"It is usually filled with couples in the evening, so it is the only time of day I feel comfortable coming out here," she explained.

"Aren't you getting in?" I asked, dying to see her in a wet swimsuit.

"I'm working my way into it," she laughed and stood to walk down a step. I let my eyes peruse her body and wanted to pull her into the hot water and right onto my lap.

I sat against one of the jets and let my head rest on the cement wall until she made her way over to me. She sat and moaned loudly, getting me hard all over again. "I really needed this," she said with her eyes closed.

I turned my head and stared at her features. She had long thick lashes and her nose turned up slightly giving her a girlish look. Her skin was pale for someone with such dark features. I let my eyes trail down her throat and to her chest. The top clung to her white skin and the contrasting colors were breathtaking. My eyes slowly rose back to her face to see her staring at me.

"I like that color on your skin," I said honestly.

She glanced down before saying, "Thanks, I'm so disgustingly white."

"It's beautiful," I said and my voice sounded seductive without meaning to.

I couldn't tell if she was turning red from the heat of the water of by my admission but she sat forward and out of direct view from my eyes.

"What do you like to do for fun, Tony?" she asked out of the blue.

"Um…I'm into music and beer," I laughed and she smiled and nodded. "What about you?"

"I'm a homebody. I like quiet nights with soft music or some sappy movie. I don't go out much," she admitted.

"Is it because your guy is still in Forks?" I asked.

"Probably," she said and turned to look at me again.

"I go there a lot, so if you ever want to come see your folks…."

"No, it's okay?" I said quickly. I knew my folks would never go along with the whole Tony scenario. "We don't get along too well," I lied.

"Because you're gay?" she asked sadly and I nodded. "I'm so sorry," she offered and placed her hand on my shoulder. "I'm a bit surprised Jasper isn't over."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, it's Sunday and most couples spend Sunday together," she said and I knew I had to cover somehow.

I really wanted to get back to our earlier discussion so I tried to sound as sad as possible when I said, "We're having a rough patch right now. He's not happy with my…progression." She tilted her head to the side and gave me a pitting look.

I tried to look forlorn but I couldn't tear my eyes off her bikini top. She inhaled deeply and said, "I guess we're in the same situation. It sucks doesn't it Tony," she laughed and added, "I should say sucks badly."

I sunk to a new low when I said, "Bella, would you let me kiss you and tell me what I'm doing wrong?"

"Sure," she said without hesitation and it threw me a bit. She felt my hesitation was revulsion for her sex and offered, "Just close your eyes and pretend I'm Jasper."

I didn't tell her that would send me running from her, so I nodded and closed my eyes. I reached out for her and she brought my hand to her face and moved close to my mouth. I slid off the seat of the hot tub and turned to face her to give it all I had.

I pulled her to my lips very softly and then gently licked with my tongue. I back up a couple of times and finally moved in forcefully, pushing my tongue past her lips and feeling along the top of her mouth and back deeper toward her throat.

She moved her hand from my wrist and into my hair as I pulled her closer feeling her chest against mine. Her mouth was responding to mine in every way, letting me lead but keeping up. I felt the strings from her suit in her hair and had to force myself to move away from them, so I wouldn't undress her.

I moved in natural progression from her mouth to her throat and when she spoke it broke the trance I was in. "You are a great kisser, Tony, what could Jasper's problem be…I mean, what is his complaint?"

Did she really expect me to have a conversation right now? She kissed me senseless and expected me to simply critique it now. I moved to the other side of the hot tub so she wouldn't see how aroused I was before trying to talk.

"He isn't as forgiving as you, I guess," I said which made no sense at all.

She thought for a moment and finally said, "Okay, people kiss the way they want to be kissed. How does the way Jasper kiss differ from yours?"

"Um…I guess he is more aggressive," I said with a plan in place.

She walked across the hot tub to where I sat and said, "Like this?" Her mouth attached to mine and she moved forcefully as she practically devoured my mouth. I was gasping for air when she finally pulled away and couldn't speak.

"I think the problem is you are both looking for something different. He wants hot sex, and you want tenderness and love. You need to talk this out so you both get fulfilled," she said and went back to her side of the Jacuzzi.

I felt she was playing me and I wanted a little retaliation of my own. I stood and came to her side of the hot tub and pulled her hand to make her stand. I spun her around and pulled her against my chest tightly knowing she could feel my erection in her back. I held her with one arm and let my other hand run down her stomach inching my way to her apex. "He does this, grasping me between the legs," I said and let my hand hold her firmly in my palm as she gasped from the shock of touching her so intimately.

"Does this make you feel cheap, or am I reading him wrong?" I asked and I could feel her shaking in my hand.

"I think you're reading him wrong," she said with a unsteady voice. "I'm sure he just wants you to know he wants you. Try doing this," she said and reached behind her back to grab onto my erection.

"Holy Fuck," I yelled out and she quickly let go and squirmed away from me.

"I'm sorry," she said and quickly climbed from the hot tub.

"Wait," I yelled. "Don't be angry, it just surprised me. I'm not used to women touching me," I said a lot softer.

"I put you in a compromising situation with your boyfriend, and I'm sorry. Please don't tell him," she begged and I nodded as I watched her walk out the door. I hit the water forcefully, sending it flying across the tiled floor.

All I managed to do was get us both worked up and feeling frustration. I waited in the hot tub until my body calmed down and then headed into the apartment to change. Bella was gone and I was afraid she rushed off to Forks for a little release.

I got dressed and took off to see Emmett and Jasper. We met up at a bar and I was in a pissy mood. I drank and listened to the music as they tried to cheer me up. "Jas, give him a big kiss so he'll lighten up," Emmett teased and Jasper flipped him off.

Without our girls to watch us we all drank too much. It was closing time and we stumbled onto the walkway in need of a cab. Jasper and I got in the back and Emmett got in the front. My place was the closest so we were taken there first.

I was unable to walk when the cab pulled in front of the complex. I fell onto the grass so Jasper and Emmett picked me up and helped me to my door. Jasper rang the doorbell and Bella answered in only a few seconds.

"He's drunk," Jasper said.

"Oh, yeah, bring him in, are you spending the night with him?" she asked and Emmett laughed loudly.

"He's staying with me," Emmett teased.

Bella glared at him and Jasper and then showed them to my room. They tossed me onto the bed and I rolled over and moaned, "Hey Jas?"

Jasper didn't respond and stumbled out of my room and left with Emmett. Bella got me some water and aspirin to set by my bed and then began removing my shoes. "Jas?" I called out loudly, wanting to ask where my car was.

"It's me," Bella answered. "Jasper…um…he left."

"Damn it," I moaned.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

I sat up and looked at her. She was dressed in clothing and I asked, "Did you go to Forks?"

"No," she chuckled, "I went to a movie."

"By yourself?" I asked and she smiled and nodded.

"I would have gone with you," I said, "You're such a nice woman."

"You're a nice guy, too. Jasper is lucky to have you," she said softly.

"Jas?" I yelled out again.

"Just lie down and go to sleep," she said and pushed me back. It was the last thing I remembered until the sun began shining through the window and I rolled over to keep it out of my eyes. I rolled into Bella and opened my eyes widely.

I wondered why she was in my bed, but I was in her bed. I froze and held my breath as I stared at the back of her head. I tried desperately to recall what went on last night and I was terrified I had admitted I wasn't gay. But it must have gone good if we ended up in bed.

She stretched and rolled over to look at me. "Good morning," she said. I tried to get a read on her reaction but she seemed unconcerned about anything.

"Hi," I said without any volume and wasn't sure if I should try to kiss her or not. If we had been intimate I should say something or do something, but if we hadn't I wasn't sure what I was doing in her bed.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"I'm a bit hung over," I said.

"No, I mean about Jasper," she said, "Did you two have a fight?"

"Um…I'm not sure," I said and wondered what I had said to her last night. She wasn't telling me to get out of her bed so I wasn't sure what to do. She seemed relaxed and comfortable so I stayed put.

She turned fully onto her side and looked right into my eyes as she spoke. "Tony, I'm not sure how to say this, but I think you can do better than Jasper. He seems very disrespectful of you," she said hesitantly.

"I told you our relationship is having problems," I said and tried to cover for whatever went on last night.

"But he left with another man, right in front of you," she pointed out and the thought of Jasper and Emmett together made me laugh. Bella gave me a shocked look and I had to explain.

"Emmett is living with a woman," I said and Bella laughed at her assumption. "Emmett is an old friend and used to live right next door to me so he met Jasper through me. He lives with Rosalie and they will most likely marry soon."

"Well, now I feel stupid," she said and rolled to the edge of the bed. I sat up and looked at her so she explained. "I let you sleep in here because I felt you lost your guy."

"To be honest I don't remember a thing about last night," I said. "I hope I didn't say anything or do anything embarrassing, like thinking you were Jas."

She didn't say anything, but she grinned widely. "What?" I asked.

"You were saying some pretty funny stuff. Oh yeah, who's Edward?"


	2. Chapter 4 thru 6

4

After finding the ability to move I quickly stood and felt relief to see I had on boxers. I was planning a quick get-a-way if my words didn't convince her of my lie. I tried to remain calm amid her pink frilly room and only shrugged.

"Edward is my brother, was I talking about him?" I asked and stared at her neck because I couldn't look into her eyes.

She laughed and nodded, "Yeah, you asked me to call you Edward."

"Oh, God, I guess I was trying to act straight, it is a habit after all these years," I said and wondered if I was coming on to her when I asked her to use my real name. I finally found the nerve to ask her outright what happened. "Bella, what exactly happened last night?"

"You can't remember?" she asked with wide eyes, "The wild sex, and the group orgy?"

"Yeah, that I remember, but how did I end up in your bed?" I teased and she laughed at my attempt to appear knowledgeable.

She patted her hand on the mattress and I moved back to the bed to sit. She didn't act mad but her face told me she needed to get something off her chest and she was ready to confide in me. I wasn't sure I wanted to be just her buddy and confidant, but if it was the best I could do right now, I would listen.

"Tony, I'm having trouble in a relationship too, I needed someone to hold me and I took advantage of you last night," she said with sad eyes.

"We had sex?" I asked and prayed to God she said yes and then no.

"No," she said as if she regretted the answer. "I thought Jasper broke up with you and I was feeling down so I brought you in here and we just held each other. I'm sorry."

I tried to remember even a moment of it and she mistook my silence as concern. "I won't do it again, Tony." She got up and went into her bathroom to start her shower. I walked to my room feeling like I was having an out of body experience. I spent the night with a woman and nothing happened. I promised myself I wouldn't drink so much ever again.

I took my own shower and got dressed. I had two days until the fall term began and I wasn't sure what to do with myself. I was a senior in college and still supported totally by my parents. I finally picked up my guitar and began playing. When I smelled fresh coffee I went into the kitchen.

"I like hearing you play," Bella said sweetly. I was sad to see she was fully dressed.

"Thanks, I like the smell of your coffee," I replied and she poured me a cup. "Are you excited for this semester?"

"I guess," she said and I got the impression school was not something she wanted to discuss. "Do you write your own music or do you just play?"

"Both, do you want to hear a song?" I asked and saw her face her light up. I ran to my room and grabbed my guitar. I played random cords and finally began playing, 'When You Say Nothing at All.' I sang slowly with a falsetto voice with my eyes closed.

"_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart,  
>Without saying a word you can light up the dark.<br>Try as I may I could never explain,  
>What I hear when you don't say a thing."<em>

I opened my eyes to see her staring at me so I continued on.

"_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me,  
>There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me.<br>The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall,  
>You say it best when you say nothing at all."<em>

Her eyes filled with tears and she looked away from my stare so I stopped playing. "You should sing that to Jasper," she said and wiped her eyes with her hands. "You really convey the emotion you feel with that song."

"Hey," I called out to her softly and she turned to look at me. "I'm here if you want to talk about it."

"Aren't we both pitiful?" she laughed and I held my hand out for hers so she reluctantly took it and sat next to me. I put my guitar down and scooted back to be even with her. She looked terrified and I knew there was a lot more going on with her guy than the fact he didn't like the way she gave oral sex.

"Talk to me," I said softly and reached over to push her hair out of her eyes.

"Do you know what 'it' is?" she asked and then shook her head like it wasn't what she meant to ask. "I mean, I'm searching for 'it' and who the hell knows what 'it' is."

"I think that is what every human asks. We spend our lives searching for it and not sure what it is exactly we are looking for," I said, trying to sound like I had a clue. Life was still a fucking mystery to me, but I knew what Bella meant.

She scooted onto her knees and leaned closer as she spoke softly. "But Tony, what if there isn't 'it' and we waste our lives because we have something pretty good but we are looking for something better?"

"Pretty good, isn't good enough," I said forcefully. "I'm not settling for pretty good."

"It wouldn't hurt so badly to lose 'pretty good,'" she said and I shook my head.

"It would hurt too badly to miss out on 'wonderful,'" I said and looked right into her eyes. "There is something wonderful out there for you Bella, don't miss out on it."

"Do you practice what you preach?" she asked with a hint of anger. "Is Jasper your wonderful?"

"Hell no," I said and felt a bit sick that I was lying to her. I wanted to confess I wasn't gay and tell her we both needed to stop the charade of the relationships we were in. "And without meeting your guy, I know he isn't your wonderful either."

"How do you know?" she asked and raised her chin a bit.

"You don't have a treasure like you and complain about how she gives head," I said angrily. "You feel grateful she gives you a moment of her time and thank God she'll even kiss you."

I could tell my words stunned her and she stared at me with surprise. We didn't break our eyes away, but continued to stare deeply at each other. It was a moment filled with emotion and the tension was weighing heavy in the room. I knew with certainty if I leaned in to kiss her she would have kissed me back, but the doorbell rang.

She left the couch to answer the door and I cussed the jackass under my breath. She stood back to reveal Jasper looking at me with his own glassy eyes. "Want a ride to get your car?" he asked and it was the first I realized I hadn't driven myself home last night.

"Yeah, let me get my shoes," I said and ran to my room. I turned to come back for my guitar when I heard Bella talking to Jasper.

"You should treat him better, he's a nice guy," she said with a strained voice.

"I treat him the way he deserves," Jasper said and I could tell he was pissed at having the conversation.

"If you're patient with him, he'll come around," she said, "He wants to be able to please you, it is just so new to him."

"Don't worry about me, I'm getting pleased by someone who knows exactly how to please me," Jasper replied and I ran for my shoes before he ended up ruining everything. When I came back into the room Bella was in the kitchen and Jasper was standing with the door open.

We walked into the hallway and I motioned for him to be quiet until we got into the elevator. "Don't ruin this, Jasper. I really like this girl," I said.

"Don't fucking talk to me you pussy," he said angrily and we drove to the club in silence.

I should have been worried about ruining my friendship with him, but my concern was for Bella and the ass that was making her feel like she should settle for him. I really hoped I never had to see him face to face, because I wasn't sure I would be able to remain calm. I got out of Jasper's car without saying a word to him and his tires squealed as he drove away.

I laughed when I realized my first lover's quarrel was with my straight friend and our pretend relationship. I drove back to the Colony and walked into the apartment to find a note from Bella. She was in the washroom in the basement and said I could come down to see it since I most likely didn't have a load to wash yet.

I smiled and wondered if she wanted to see me or was just being a good roommate. I grabbed a juice from the fridge and went to the laundry room. She had her hair pulled up into a ponytail and I was drawn to her long neck. She looked over to see me staring and smiled.

"Want a drink?" I asked and held out the juice box to her.

"I think you need the hydration, not me," she laughed and I nodded and opened the bottle.

"Can you put that pile in the washer for me?" she asked and I walked over to pick up the small pile of clothing and saw it was her bras and panties. I tried not to stare when I dumped them into the machine but one particular pair caught my attention. They were made of nothing but lace and had the words, 'Wild Thing,' embroidered across the front.

I picked them up with my finger and held them out for her to see, "Bella, I'm shocked."

"Oh please," she laughed. "You should see my crotchless ones."

"You're wearing them right now, aren't you?" I teased and prayed she would say yes and show them to me.

"I'm actually wearing nothing, that is why it was crucial I do wash today," she laughed and I looked down automatically. She laughed louder and I quickly looked away, but all I could think about was her bare body under the sweats she was wearing.

I jumped onto one of the washers to sit and watched her add the detergent and start the machines. She finally came over to sit next to me on another machine. "So Tony, what do you say me and you hit the town tonight. Have you ever been to The Range?"

"No, is it a club?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah, I think you'll like it, but you have to promise to stay sober, I'm too small to drag your ass home."

"I'll give my liver a rest tonight," I said and she smiled.

It was quiet and awkward for a moment so she finally turned to look at me and said, "Is everything okay with you and Jasper?"

"I don't know, I'm thinking he isn't worth all the trouble," I said to keep my options open for the night.

"Good," she said with a big smile. "I don't think he is either, but Tony, you need to get over your fear of intimacy with a man. If you find a guy who is patient and loving it will go a long way in helping you learn to give and take what you need physically."

Was she seriously giving me advice on how to fuck a man? I looked away from her eyes so she wouldn't see the idea was repulsive to me and only nodded so she continued on. "Just think about what you like and how it makes your body feel, it is giving the other person those feelings, too. Think of it as giving love and not just taking."

I turned to subject back to her and decided to watch her squirm a bit. "Okay, so is it love you are giving your guy, when he only criticizes you?"

Her head fell and she sat quietly. "See," I said, "It is the criticism I fear."

"Fine, then we will both be honest. What exactly have you done with a man?" she asked and I felt revulsion at my words. I was going to have to give her some answer to convince her I was gay without losing my juice all over the laundry room.

"I've been the…recipient…"

"Anal sex?" she asked.

"God no," I said too forcefully and she gave me a stunned expression.

"Oh, oral sex?" she asked and I nodded slightly.

"So your fear is the anal sex?" she asked and I only nodded again. "You know they have…devices to help you with that," she whispered and my juice was getting harder to keep down.

"Yeah, they have dildo's to keep you from choking, too," I said and she instantly turned red and looked away. "I'm sorry, Bella. This is humiliating for me, too."

"Maybe we should get some porn to watch and it would help us both know what to do," she suggested but there was no way in hell I was going to watch two dudes going at it.

"I liked your other suggestion better," I said softly and tried not to act too enthusiastic.

"What suggestion?"

"That we help each other. I can teach you how to give a great blow job and you can teach me about anal sex," I suggested.

I expected her to make all kinds of excuses and tell me to pack my stuff and get out, but she sat and thought contemplatively for a moment and then held out her hand to shake, "Deal."

We made plans to go to a club and then see what we felt like after a night out and a few drinks. I vowed to stay clear headed and just the thought of Bella's lips wrapped around me made the day drag by. But I had no intention of letting her use any device on me and the thought of that caused the day to speed by.

5

I walked into the living room to find Bella waiting for me. She was wearing a tight black dress with heels and her hair styled into messy curls around her face. She looked so hot I almost suggested we stay in. She gave my attire a once over and smiled. I wasn't concerned about what I had on, clothes and style was my thing, so I knew I got it right with the dark jeans and v neck tee with an open shirt.

We drove to the middle of the city and parked behind a small club. The music was loud and could be heard on the street. There was a line but we were both let in instantly. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust and Bella was pulling me to the dance floor before I noticed it was a gay club.

I pulled back on her arm and said, "I think we should leave."

"Why, you might meet someone interesting," she said and I shook my head. "What's wrong, Tony?"

"I'm still in a relationship," I lied, "I can't cheat on Jasper."

"He cheats on you," she said into my ear and gave me a sad look as if she told me something I didn't know.

"I allow him to date, he doesn't allow it from me," I said and hoped she bought it.

"Tell him to go to hell, if he isn't exclusive, you shouldn't be either," she said and pulled me to the dance floor again.

I grabbed her around the waist so nobody could get between us and make it look like I was dancing with a dude. I pulled her tightly to my body and danced as I stared only at her. She put her arms around my neck and spoke into my ear. "Come on, Tony, give another guy a chance."

"Not until I can offer him something," I said and couldn't finish the thought.

"I'm not saying go home with him, but just dance and meet new guys," she said and I felt a deepening fear. I wondered if there was anyone in the club who I had classes with or used to live by me. I could imagine the rumors and wished I had gone to more of an effort to look different.

As soon as the song ended some prick walked up to me and asked for a dance. Bella answered for me and pulled out of my arms. I wasn't about to touch the guy, so I stepped back and began to dance without much movement as I looked everywhere but at the dude in front of me. Soon I felt someone behind me and spun around to see another man dancing as he tried to rub against me.

The first guy moved closer so I was sandwiched between the two. The guy in front of me placed his hand on my neck and the guy behind me held my hips in his grasp. I wanted to die, so I just closed my eyes and tried to pretend I was still in my bed and having a nightmare.

I finally felt the dude behind me rub against my ass with his erection and I pushed everyone away from me. "I'm sorry, I'm in a relationship," I said and got the hell out of there. Bella followed me onto the sidewalk and I paced back and forth for a moment before turning to say, "I can't do this."

"I'm sorry, you are so loyal to Jasper," she said and I was glad she misunderstood. "You must love him very much."

At that moment a couple walked past who I had met at Emmett's place and said, "Hi, Edward."

"Hi, how are you?" I said and turned back to Bella.

"Why did you let them think you were Edward?" Bella asked.

"We look a lot alike and I don't want it getting back to Jasper I was here, so let them think I'm my brother," I said and she nodded, buying my cover story.

I wasn't about to go back into the club and turned to face her full on. "Bella, it can't be fun for you in there. Let's go to a straight club where nobody will hit on me and I'll make sure nobody hits on you," I suggested.

She pointed down the street and I took her hand and we walked to a small bar about half a mile away. It was quiet and people were sitting in booths and a few couples were swaying to soft music. It was exactly what I had in mind and we both sat and ordered a drink.

"This is nice," she said with a smile.

"I hate the loud music in clubs, this is more my style," I said. "Does your guy take you to places like this?"

She laughed and shook her head back and forth. "He usually has parties at his place so I get romanced right into the bedroom," she said sadly. "I don't think I have ever danced with him.

"Will you dance with me?" I asked with raised eyebrows and she glanced at the sparse dance floor before nodding and taking my hand.

I led her to the far side where the room was darkest and pulled her into my arms. At first she was a bit tense but as the music played on she relaxed and tightened her hold on me. I was practically wrapped around her, lost in the feeling of her body heating up against mine, without making it sexual. We only swayed in small, slow circles, letting the music resonate through us.

When the song ended she pulled back and said, "Thanks," without looking at me. I had no idea what that meant but followed her back to our booth. She took a long drink from her glass and then finally looked at me. "That was nice."

I laughed, "Is everything 'nice' tonight?"

"Yes," she said more adamantly. "I don't usually go out and get to dance so it's…nice."

"So who is the ass who never takes you out?" I asked her, wanting to hear why she wastes her time on such a jerk.

"I don't want to talk about him," she said with nervous eyes and I could tell she was feeling guilty.

A fast upbeat song began to play so I stood. "Since you have on clean underwear, let's take advantage of it and dance again." It was just what she wanted. She jumped from her seat and pulled me quickly to the dance floor to watch her move seductively all around me. I had to force myself to keep moving, so I didn't just stand there and gawk as I tried to imagine her using a stripper pole.

She was getting me hot and when she finally placed her hands on my chest and let them move slowly to my waist I actually moaned a little. She took hold of the top of my jeans and pulled me closer to her body as she dropped down and made her way slowly back up as she stared into my eyes. I was done. I would confess anything if she would only let me have her.

"You're getting me worked up," I said and she laughed and let her face fall against my neck so I could feel her breath against my skin.

I decided two could play this game so I ran my hands down the back of her body and settled on her ass before pulling her tightly against me. We were basically dry humping in the middle of a sparsely occupied bar and didn't give a damn.

The song ended and we pulled apart to stare at each other as we both heaved with shallow breaths. I grabbed her hand and dragged her from the bar onto the street. I pulled her into the small alleyway and pushed her against the wall of the building before descending on her mouth. She kissed me back with the same amount of force I was delivering and let her leg rise to wrap around me. I grabbed it with my hand and used the leverage to push my cock against her, causing us both to moan loudly.

It wasn't enough and there was no way I was going to do her in a dirty alley so I finally pulled back and tried to calm down. She read it as a change of mind and covered her mouth with her hand in shame. "I am so sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me," she said.

"We're both extremely frustrated and need to be fucked," I said harshly, out of my own frustration not out of anger at her.

"See," she said as if suddenly having a great idea. "You need to go see Jasper right now. Let it all go like you did just now."

I growled with anger and ran my hands through my hair. I didn't need the image of Jasper right now; I needed her in my bed or on her knees. I finally blurted out, "I need to get off, not be criticized. Jasper is the last person I need right now. I need you," I finally said to get it all into the open.

"Okay," she said as she nodded. "Do you want me to jerk you?"

Oh God, was this who I had become, getting hand jobs in dark alleys? I leaned against the cement wall and shook my head as I closed my eyes. "No, that's not what I meant."

"I feel frustrated too, Tony. I want sex, but I know you want a man, not me," she said and I looked over at her.

"No, Bella. It is you I want." There I said it, without any qualifying or conditions. I told her honestly I wanted her and now it was up to her if anything happened or not.

"Oh," she finally said, "I see."

I prayed she did and I wouldn't have to pretend anymore. I could invite her to my bed and teach her anything she wanted without criticizing her. She took my hand and pulled me down the street to the other club so we could get my car. We didn't talk and I was growing nervous by her demeanor. She hadn't actually agreed to anything so maybe she was taking me home to pack my shit.

When we got to the apartment she walked to her room without saying a word. I didn't follow, I headed to my own room and felt the moment we were having was over. We were back to the awkward existence that would only become more awkward.

I took off my jeans and removed my shirt when she opened my door without knocking. I was about to protest until I saw she was completely naked. I looked at her perfect body with almost awe. She reached up and turned off the light, making her only a silhouette against the soft light of the hallway.

"You're beautiful," I said and I couldn't tell if she blushed or not.

"Is this my lesson or yours?" she asked.

"Um…you decide," I said with a bit of disappointment. She wasn't coming to me, she wanted her lesson.

She shut my door plunging us both into total darkness and said, "Tonight will be your lesson."

I felt her hand run along my arm and take hold of my hand to walk me to the bed. I got aroused again quickly and my dick was twitching in anticipation. She climbed onto my bed and I quickly followed but she moved me to the far side over her and then turned onto her side to face me.

"Do you trust me, Tony?"

"Yes," I said with a shaky voice.

"I won't hurt you," she said and I smiled at her concern. My voice wasn't shaky because it thought she would hurt me, it was her body getting me so damn excited that caused it to shake.

She crawled between my legs and pulled them up at the knee so my feet were flat on the bed. Her hands ran down the back of my thigh and then to my balls where she gently held them in her palm. I moaned loudly and she leaned over to kiss my knee which was right by her shoulder.

I couldn't tell what she was doing; her attention was on something as she continued to hold my ball sack with one hand. "What's going on?" I asked her.

She leaned between my legs and came up to my face to kiss me. I tried to roll her over but she resisted and sat back up as she gently stroked my cock, milking me with her hand and spreading my pre-cum with her finger.

"So good," I moaned as I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feeling of her hands manipulating me. She suddenly ran her hand which had been on my cock down between my legs and into my ass crack. My head shot up and my legs tried to close but she was still perched between them.

"Hey, its okay, I'm only going to give you pleasure, Tony." Her other hand touched my cock and gave me a gently squeeze. "You're going to love this and cum harder than you have ever cum in your life," she said with a husky raw voice that told me she was very aroused.

"Sit on me," I said and wanted to be deep inside of her.

"Relax first," she coaxed and let her finger run up and down between my ass and my cock. "Feel my finger; it wants you so badly, let me finger you, Tony."

I was becoming almost delirious as I tried to concentrate on her finger but her other hand was moving my cock up and down with expertise. Her finger was wet and coated with warming gel so I was burning for her. "God Tony, this is getting me so wet," she said with a groan and I almost lost it.

She moved her body to lie between my legs and I could feel my cock against her heated flesh as I arched into her. As soon as I let my body back onto the bed she inserted her finger into me. "Shit," I screamed in shock and she held perfectly still as I adjusted to the pressure and oddness of it all. "Stop Bella," I said loudly and she suddenly moved to my nipple and bit me as my body shuddered from the overload it was experiencing.

Suddenly, she was kissing my mouth and rubbing her naked body all over me. I registered both of her hands, but I could still feel the sensation her finger inside of me left. She was dripping wet and I easily slid inside of her as she writhed on top of me and held my knees in the crook of her arm.

"What's going on?" I asked as my brain couldn't focus on anything.

"Do you like it, Tony?"

"Hell yeah," I said thinking she was talking about her body riding me.

Her finger returned to my ass and I froze but she began pumping me with her body as she worked her finger in and out of me. "Tell me when," she cried out.

"Ah, shit," I screamed as my entire body began to spasm. She suddenly thrust two fingers into me and I lost it completely. I had never cum so hard. I thought I was going to lose all consciousness until I heard her began screaming with her own orgasm. I wanted to be fully aware of her and thrust deeper as she shuddered on top of me.

I wasn't quite sure what just happened or what it meant to my sexuality, but having Bella do that do me got me so excited. She pulled both of her hands in front of her and let them rest on my chest as she tried to calm her body. I could still feel the sensation of her fingers and tried to figure out what was happening.

She smiled at me and said, "See you can have a man make love to you easily, just use the stretchers I put in you for a few days."

6

I couldn't think clearly but my body began to tell me what my mind couldn't wrap itself around. She placed something inside of me, and whatever it was, I wanted it gone. I felt the need to run but I had to be cool about it or she would know something was up.

She continued to stare at me as I tried to come to grips with what was happening. She finally climbed off of me and headed out of the room. I jumped up and ran for the shower to pull whatever she placed up my ass out of me. I found a dome shaped object and quickly flushed it down the toilet before using almost an entire bar of soap to scrub the memory from my body.

I was pissed and not ready to face the girl who just prepped me for a man's dick, so I took something to help me sleep and wanted to just pass out. I knew my turn for retaliation was coming and I was going to make her pay for what she did. I imagined what I would teach her, but the thought of her gnawing me off made me appreciative and no longer angry, so I stopped thinking about it and went to sleep.

It was my last free day until classes and I woke up early and went for a run. I wanted to feel like myself and get a bit of my man pride back before facing Bella. She was making eggs when I walked in and smiled at me. "Hi Tony."

"Hi," I said softly and headed to my room.

"Are you okay?" she asked and looked at me like I would be professing my undying thanks for what she did to me.

"Yeah, I'm good," I said and went to shower and dress for the day.

By the time I came back out she was gone. I was a bit relieved and headed to the campus bookstore to purchase this semester's books. I bought some covers so Bella wouldn't see my Organic Chemistry book and wonder where my finance books were.

"Hey Cullen," Jasper called out and I turned to see him walking toward me. I felt sick to my stomach and looked away since it felt nasty to watch him walk up to me. "Do you have a minute?" he asked.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I asked rudely. I knew it wasn't right to take out my anger on him, but he was a reminder and our friendship was being compromised because of the lie I was living.

"What's up your ass?" he said and his comment hit too close to home. I glared at him and walked away. "Wait, I need to talk to you, shithead."

"Talk as we walk," I said and kept moving.

He stayed even with me and finally said, "Alice got a job offer in Chicago. She'll work for a publishing company and starts in December."

Alice was a year older than Jasper but her tiny frame and girlish enthusiasm made her appear much younger than her calm, stoic boyfriend.

"And?" I said as I quickened my pace.

"Should I propose, or break up with her?" he asked and that got my full attention. I stopped walking and turned to stare at him in shock. He looked distraught and I could tell this was something he was truly struggling with.

"You would get married now?" I asked. It wasn't like I didn't know married couples; it just seemed odd that someone I knew would be mature enough to marry. I was years away from a decision like that and the lie I was living was proof of it.

"No, I have a year left of school after she graduates in December. We would be apart for that year, so do I put a ring on her to keep the other fuckers away, or let her experience other guys and see if she still wants me in a year?"

"She's taking the job?" I asked.

"Absolutely, it is too good of an offer to pass up. I'm insisting she take it."

It made me really proud of Jasper that he would put Alice's needs ahead of his own. I knew for sure I would beg the girl I loved not to leave me if the situation was reversed. "Are you rushing your feelings or is she the one?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said and shook his head. "Alice is great."

"Yeah, she is," I said in agreement. She was the only girl I could stand to be around for hours at a time, except Bella, but that could quickly change after last night.

"But we're just not ready for forever, ya know?"

"Yeah, so are you afraid she'll be gone when you're ready?" I asked and leaned against the same wall he was leaning against.

"How do I tell her to go two thousand miles away but hold on in case I'm ready for a serious relationship in a year?"

"Jasper," I said and put my hand on his shoulder. "That is exactly what you tell her. She might feel the same way. Talk it out."

He nodded a couple of times and took a deep breath. "Thanks, Edward," he said and we both smiled at each other, just as Bella came walking around the corner.

"Hi, guys," she said with enthusiasm and I quickly dropped my hand from Jasper's shoulder. She noticed right away and rolled her eyes at me before saying to Jasper. "Give him a chance; he's more ready than you think."

We both watched her walk away in complete silence and Jasper finally turned his head slowly to look at me. "I hate you Cullen, I really do." He walked away and I was so relieved he didn't ask for an explanation.

I could have told him I finally screwed Bella, but I wouldn't be able to say the words without the guilt of what else happened coming across my face, so nobody would ever know what happened between us that night.

I stopped by the grocery store and stocked up on food for the week before running by the dry cleaners and picking up my clothes. By the time I made it home Bella was already there. She saw me trying to manage the heavy load of bags and hangers and ran down the hallway to help. "You have your clothes dry cleaned?" she asked.

"Don't all gay guys?" I teased and realized it really did strengthen my persona.

"I was happy to see you and Jasper together," she said. "I hope you made up."

"Yeah, it's good," I said quickly and took my hangers to my room. She waited for me to return and helped me put away the groceries. I was stunned she seemed so nonchalant about last night. She was in a relationship and screwed another guy, but she seemed totally unfazed by it.

"Have you talked to your guy?" I asked.

"No, I thought we were going to…you know, teach me first," she said and I almost dropped a bottle of dressing. Her face looked almost sad, as if she thought I fixed my relationship with Jasper so I would forget about her problem.

"And if he asks?" I said.

"I'll tell him he owes you all the gratitude," she said with confusion.

"So he won't care you fucked your roommate?" I asked her outright.

"Tony, it isn't like you could steal me away from him, you're gay," she said with a chuckle and my throat tightened.

I remained quiet and finished putting the food away and suddenly realized she was gone. I had been so deep into my own thoughts I didn't realize she had left the room. I walked down the hallway and stood outside her door. I couldn't make myself knock, so I went to my own room and messed around on my guitar for a bit. It was evening when I got a call from Emmett telling me there was a big party tonight close to campus. I wished I could ask Bella to attend with me, but too many people would know me as Edward.

I got dressed and the more I thought about the party the more I wanted to stay in. I decided to make a quick appearance and then come home early. I got dressed and walked into the outer room to see Bella reading a book. She looked up and I nodded awkwardly.

"Bye," she said and I felt the need to explain for some stupid reason.

"I'm going to a party with Jasper," I said and she smiled and nodded. I felt like I was telling my mother I was headed out to lose my virginity. I stammered for a moment and then just turned and walked out the door. I felt a little pissed at Bella, and I had no idea why. It didn't have anything to do with the stretchers she used without my permission, it was something more.

I showed up at the party and ran into Rose. She rolled her eyes at me and handed me a beer. "I have a friend here I want to introduce you to, but are you gay tonight?" she asked hatefully.

"I would take dick over any of your friends," I said and walked away from her. Rose had set me up before with some of her friends and they were all too much like her, gorgeous visually, but too high maintenance. One girl actually told me not to touch her hair when we had sex. I wasn't looking for a chick that had rules for when we fucked.

I wasn't feeling the party and wanted to leave. I was in a bad mood and headed to my car when someone caught my attention. "Lauren?" I said and the girl turned to look at me.

"Oh my God, Edward, how are you?" she asked as she left her friends and came over to see me.

I met Lauren my freshman year and we hooked up a few times. She wasn't clingy and I liked that about her. I gave her a tight hug and she ran her long nails down my shirt. "I'm so glad I ran into you. I still have your Kings of Leon shirt."

"Really, I wondered where it went," I said and she pulled me toward her car. She handed me the shirt from her trunk and I wondered if it had been there for the past two years.

"I washed it," she laughed, "I know how picky you are about your clothes."

I gave her my best smile. I liked the fact she understood me and I pulled off the shirt I was wearing and put on the old tee. I wanted her to see I still had a good body and hadn't developed a beer gut. She smiled and put her arms around my neck. "It looks better on me, but it's not bad on you," she teased.

I pulled her to me and leaned over to kiss her just as Jasper called out for me. I looked up and he said, "Are you cheating on me?"

Lauren gave me a questioning look and I rolled my eyes. "I got a place at The Colony, but the girl I live with thinks I'm gay."

"What?" she laughed loudly. I could tell she thought it was absurd so I tried to explain.

"Have you seen those units, I'd pretend to be a eunuch to live there. If fact, I'll have you over the next time she is out of town, but you'll have to call me Tony."

She gave me an odd look, like I was a stupid fuck and took a step back. "It was nice seeing you again," she said and walked away quickly. She was right, it was insane to be living the way I was. My brightening mood left just as quickly and I got in my car and drove home as I stewed in my anger.

Bella's bedroom light was on and I could hear soft music coming from behind the door. I hurried to my room, shutting the door as softly as possible and then locking it. I was sneaking around in my own place and it made me a bit sick. I didn't want to talk to Bella right now, in case I blew a fuse and admitted everything. I wanted to sleep on it first.

I looked around the spacious room with the king sized bed and sighed. It was such a great place for the money and I really didn't want to mess it up. I took off my clothes and crawled into bed when she knocked softly on my door.

"Yeah," I called out without getting up.

"Um…can I say something to you?" she asked. Her voice was tight and I felt my heartbeat pick up, worried she found out something.

"Go ahead," I said from my bed.

"Can you come to the door?" she said with irritation and it bugged the piss out of me. I really hoped she did find out I was straight; I would tell her it was none of her fucking business anyway. But fear she would spread around what we did reined me in.

I got up and opened the door just a couple of inches and peeked out, "What?"

"Oh…um…are you with someone?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah," I lied, "Jasper."

"I'm sorry," she said quickly as her face turned bright red and she backed away from the door.

"What did you want to say?" I asked and opened the door wider to look out.

"Nothing, have a good night," she said and rushed back to her room. I shut my door forcefully and locked it before getting back in bed and falling right to sleep.


	3. Chapter 7 thru 9

7

The semester moved quickly with Bella and me only passing each other once in awhile. I even began bringing girls home since she was almost never there on weekends. I wondered if her guy stopped complaining about how she gave head and they were moving forward in a relationship. But it did seem odd he never showed up around here.

It was Halloween when she knocked on my bedroom door and Jasper answered instead of me. It wasn't anything we had planned or set up. The makeup he was wearing for his costume was bugging the shit out of him so he went by my place, since it was the closest to the party and took a shower. I wasn't even home at the time and only let him borrow my keys.

He was still wet with a towel wrapped around his waist when Bella knocked on the door. He opened it and she gasped. "Sorry," he said, and when he went to explain she quickly interrupted him.

"No, its fine, really, I just thought Tony was home alone and I was going to….never mind, have a great night," she said and ran back to her room. Jasper was pissed when he returned to the party wearing some of my clothes.

"You better get those dry cleaned," I complained when I saw him in my shirt and jeans.

"Shut up you faggot," he said angrily. "I'm sick of being your lover. Tell the chick or I will."

"You wouldn't talk to me like that if I was really gay, you homophobe," I said angrily.

"So are you trying to tell me something Edward, is that what all of this is about?" he asked with a softer voice.

"No, I'm not, but what if I was? Would it be the end of our friendship?" I asked and honestly wondered if I came out what it would do to my life. I was sure my parents would be able to deal with it, but Emmett and Rose would be a definite loss. Alice and Jasper, well, I wasn't sure.

He took a moment to think about it and finally said, "You've been a great friend over the years, it wouldn't change anything, it would explain a lot, but nothing would change."

I didn't like the way he chuckled and assumed my quirks were because I was gay. I was having a moment of enlightenment and for the first time in my life realized how difficult it must be for gay men. "What in the hell am I doing, Jasper?" I said and downed my beer quickly.

"I think you need to tell the girl you're not gay and deal with the consequences. She seemed kind of freaked when she found me in your room naked."

My eyes shot open wide and I opened my mouth when he said, "Well, I had a towel covering my impressive dick."

"Impressive my ass," I said and laughed.

"Don't say stuff like that because I don't know if it is Edward talking, or Tony," he laughed.

"We've both seen your dick and we're not impressed," I said and Alice walked up to hear the tail end of the comment.

"Who's not impressed by Jasper's dick, I am," she said with a pout.

"Because you're the size of a child, Alice, you should see a real man."

"I've seen plenty of men, and if you recall I've stripped your drunken ass plenty of times, so let's not cast dispersions," she said and Jasper laughed loudly.

I tried to continue on with the party but I couldn't get it out of my mind that Bella was alone on Halloween. It made me angry at her prick of a boyfriend again and I suddenly wondered if maybe the guy was married. Only a married guy would complain about how a girl goes down on him and never show his face around the place. The more I thought about it the more I was certain it was the case.

I headed home and removed my vampire costume and showered before looking to see if her light was on. I knocked softly and she answered the door in just a small tee and panties. "Hi," she said with a big smile.

"I wanted to make sure you were still alive, I don't see you much," I said.

"Yeah, I'm always working on homework," she said with a sigh.

"Alleles and genotypes," I teased and she gave me a confused look so I quickly added, "My father's a doctor, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," she said and looked away nervously as I did the same.

"You didn't do anything for Halloween?" I asked her.

"I just handed out candy to the few kids that came around, it was fun," she said trying to convince me a college age girl would enjoy staying home and answering the door bell.

"Your guy was busy?" I asked and watched her reaction. She wouldn't look me in the eye and I finally just came out with it. "Bella, is he married?"

"What?" she asked with surprise.

"I think the guy is married and that is why he treats you so badly. Hell, I've never seen him and he complains about how you….well, he sounds like a married man to me."

She walked away from the door and shut the computer that was sitting open on her bed. She sat on the edge of the mattress and finally looked back at me. "Don't judge me, Tony."

"Shit," I muttered and walked into her room. "Bella, you don't want to be the other woman, if the guy has kids you need to end this right now."

"I know what I'm doing," she said and I shook my head.

"Is this the life you want? Spending holiday's alone and seeing your gay roommate more than the man you love? No wonder he doesn't care who you fuck, because a guy who is in love would rip the bastard apart regardless of if he was gay or not."

"No other man would want me," she said softly and I gasped at her comment. She was beautiful and fun to be around, but her free spirit in the bed made her priceless.

"Bella, knock that shit off right now. If he convinced you no other man would want you, he's a bigger ass than I thought. God, look at you. I get hard just watching you sit on a mattress," I admitted and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"I turn you on?" she asked and I wasn't sure what to say so I looked down at my fingers as I tried to find the nerve to tell her the truth. She reached over with her hand and pulled my face over to look at her.

"I really need someone to hold me," she said with just a whisper. I was going to kiss her and pull her into the bed, but I was a bit afraid of what she kept in her room, so I took her hand and led her to mine. I was in my boxers and t-shirt and as soon as we got to the bed she pulled my shirt over my head, so I did the same with hers.

I took control this time and rolled onto her as she spread her legs to accommodate me. I could feel her heart beating wildly and the heat coming off of her against my boxers. I wanted it to last so I kissed her softly over and over again without escalating anything. She finally asked, "Will you teach me now?"

Her mind was still on him and I wanted to scream from frustration and disappointment. "Bella, I only know what I like, I can't speak for all men."

"Show me what you like, Tony," she said and licked my ear.

I took a deep breath and could feel her shaking so I rolled off of her and kicked off the covers and removed my boxers. "First of all, I like to watch," I said and she nodded and moved to lay sideways over my thighs as she looked into my eyes.

She trusted me completely and it aroused me further. She was only wearing her panties and her breast was resting on my leg.

"Um…if you place your hand at the base it gives you control of how deep, I mean he can't just…"

"Like this," she said and wrapped her hand around me. I inhaled sharply and had to fight to be able to continue talking.

"Is he circumcised?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Okay, so you don't have to worry about pushing back the foreskin. Right here," I said and moved her finger to the backside of my head, "is very sensitive. You'll want to move your tongue over that quickly or either let it lay flat against there and then suck gently."

"Like this," she said and licked up the back of my dick before flicking her tongue several times as I cried out with ecstasy. I was gasping for air and holding onto the sheets for dear life when she stopped for further instruction.

My legs tried to pull up naturally but her body kept them tight to the mattress.

"Okay, you can't do that," I gasped. "When you stop like that it actually hurts in the pit of my stomach, like you kicked me in the balls."

"Oh, I didn't know that," she said apologetically.

"A lot of girls forget about the balls and the sensitivity there. When we're aroused they lower into the sack and putting them in your mouth heightens the whole experience." She looked down at me and I quickly covered myself so she wouldn't do anything just yet.

"After we get really going, just think about regular sex and how we pump for the friction we need. You can either suck really hard as you pump with your hand, or move your mouth up and down over the entire cock. It isn't the depth as much as the continuous motion. Do you swallow?"

"I think so, but I usually choke before that part," she said as if we were talking about the weather.

"God, you're an angel," I chuckled and she smiled at me. "That is why you need to keep your hand wrapped around the base. He can trust all he wants but it limits the amount you have to take in."

"Do you swallow?" she asked me and I forced myself to think about going down on a woman and not some man.

"Yeah," I said and she smiled.

"Okay, one last thing. The teeth can be a killer, so you have to situate yourself higher than my dick if you're going to go all the way to the back of your mouth. It is better to concentrate on just the head than go deep and cut the hell out of it. But it is all about the angle."

"Yeah, that I did know," she said.

I looked at her eyes which I could see were bright and inquisitive even in the dark. "Come here," I said wanting, no needing, to kiss her. She crawled up my body to reach my mouth and I kissed her deeply. I loved the feel of her lips on mine and I searched out her mouth with my tongue which would be on me soon, trying to learn everything about the wet darkness so willing to take me in.

When I slowed the kiss she moved to my neck and began making her way down my body. I let my head fall back and enjoy the sensation. When she reached my cock she kissed me lightly and giggled, so I opened my eyes and looked down at her.

She moved back to her original position and wrapped her hand around me. She played with my pre-cum with her finger and then brought it to her mouth and looked right at me as she sucked her finger. I wanted her so badly and watched with fascination as she kept her eyes on mine and stuck out her tongue to lick me.

"Oh God," I moaned.

Her eyes closed and she let her tongue move over me wetly as I moved my hips in time with her motion. She licked her way to my balls and held them gently in her mouth as her tongue continued to work them. She was a pro at this and I couldn't imagine any guy complaining about her.

When she moved her entire mouth over me I stared at her red lips as they relaxed and drug themselves up my head. "You taste so good," she moaned and my entire lower body tried to rise up to meet her mouth as she went back to her motions.

I was breathing in quick shallow breaths which were getting louder when she began pumping her hand. "Oh yeah," I cried out.

Her mouth locked around me and she began the tight sucking motion as her hand pumped quickly. I was ready to explode and trying desperately to hold on as long as possible when she suddenly moved higher and took me deeply into her throat. I held as still as possible when every instinct wanted to thrust upward.

In the very next moment she moved me even deeper and I lost it. I shot as I screamed out loudly and my entire body tensed as the spasms worked their way through me. She back off me just a bit and let her tongue go to the most sensitive spot causing the orgasm to last even longer. She remained connected to me as I softened in her mouth and then kissed my cock after pulling away.

I felt like I ran a marathon and my entire body was covered in a sheen of sweat as I struggled to breath normally. God, I loved her, she was too good for the prick was dating and I vowed to break them up and make her mine.

She suddenly sat up without so much as a deep breath and said, "So, do you think that will make him happy?"

8

I wasn't trying to purposefully hurt Bella; I only wanted to point out what a creep the guy was to her. She viewed me as a safe person to learn from, not a possible substitute for what she had. It wasn't just my ego that was wounded; it hurt my heart that she didn't have any feelings for me.

"I'm sure you'll compare with his wife now," I said hatefully and she let her mouth fall open.

I didn't offer an apology although I really wanted to thank her for what she just did for me, but I kept picturing her doing that to him and it pissed me off. She climbed off the bed and said, "I didn't judge you when you couldn't find the courage to screw the man you love, I helped," she said and slammed my door.

For the first time in my entire life I felt cheap and used. I had hookups all the time and never felt this way. I knew I had to be honest with Bella before I could expect her to consider me as an alternative. I tried to find the right words to admit everything when I heard her dragging something down the hallway. I threw on my boxers and opened the door just in time to see her pull a suitcase out the front door. She was going to him, and it sickened me.

I ran back to my room and pulled on my jeans as I ran from the apartment. I ran down the stairs and waited by the elevator for the doors to open. Bella gasped when she saw me standing there in only my jeans. The lobby was empty so I spoke right up.

"We need to talk," I said and she shook her head and tried to go around me. I grabbed her suitcase angrily and tossed it across the room.

"Go fight with your boyfriend and leave me alone," she screamed.

"I want to talk to you before you go screw another woman's man," I yelled back at her.

"Oh, did I miss part of the lesson, Tony," she said with venom.

"Edward," I said softly.

"What?" she asked and crossed her arms.

"My name is Edward," I said loudly. "I don't have a brother and Jasper is my best friend, not my…you know."

"Edward Anthony Cullen, son of Carlisle and Esme, born June 20th in Chicago, Illinois. Majoring in Pre-med," she said as she looked right into my eyes.

My heart almost exploded in my chest, she knew and let me continue pretending. "How…um…"

"My father is the chief of police, you ass," she said and walked over to get her suitcase. "I want you out of my place by Monday."

"You knew I wasn't gay?" I asked with shock. I began thinking over all the shit she put me through and I grew angry. "What game are you playing?" I yelled at her.

"You confused the hell out of me," she said with a laugh. "I couldn't figure out if you were or weren't. Are you sure you and Jasper don't have a little something on the side?"

"You bitch," I said with venom.

"Ah Edward, you've gotten back in touch with your masculine side, how predictable," she said and walked out the door.

My head was spinning and I couldn't figure out what she had to gain by letting me move in and playing her game. Did she simply want to see how far I would go before admitting I wasn't gay? I got into the elevator and went back to the apartment. I couldn't sleep and wondered why she would sleep with me; it was going a bit far just to prove a point.

Maybe I was leverage to get her guy to leave his wife and commit to her. The longer I thought about things the more certain I felt that was the real issue, but the guy never came around or seemed too concerned about the dude doing his girlfriend.

I got up the next day late in the afternoon, since I had trouble sleeping. I dressed and headed out to Jasper's to get his read on things. I was glad to see Alice was over and she looked concerned when she saw my face.

I sat on the couch and looked at both of them as I tried to find the words to say what I was feeling. "I got played," I finally said.

"By who?" Jasper asked.

"Bella, she knew I wasn't gay and my name wasn't Tony. We had sex," I admitted but left out the more gruesome details. "Last night she blew me and then went off to see her guy. I tried to talk her out of it and we had a huge fight."

"So, you like her?" Alice asked as she tried to make sense of what I was saying.

"The guy she is with is married. I didn't want her leaving my bed and going to his," I tried to explain.

"If he's married how could she go to his bed?" Alice asked and I kicked the coffee table in anger.

"I don't know, Alice, she didn't draw me a fucking map," I yelled and Jasper gave me a warning look, telling me to go easy on Alice or he would be kicking my ass out the door. "She wants me to move out."

Jasper laughed and then shrugged, "You have a lease, make her take you to court and tell a judge she wants you to move because you don't fuck men, see how far that gets her."

"I signed the lease Anthony Cullen," I said and realized it wouldn't be valid.

"She can't give you one day to find a new place. Tell her you'll leave at the end of the semester. It's only six weeks away," Alice said, and I noticed how Jasper winced. Alice would be leaving soon and I knew it was tearing his heart.

"Yeah, you're right; I haven't seen her much this semester anyway," I said.

"Do you have feelings for her?" Alice asked.

I stood and walked toward the door so she couldn't see my face. "No, she just gives good head," I said and left.

Bella was gone most of the week and I wondered how she was passing her classes if she wasn't attending school. I looked for any sign of her coming home while I had been away, but nothing was moved or changed. Maybe, she was with a friend and just waiting for me to move. It was Thursday when I got a call from Alice.

"Edward, get over to my place quick. I have something to tell you," she said with more excitement than she usually had, which was saying a lot. I figured Jasper proposed and she wanted to tell me all about it. I got to her place to find Rosalie and Emmett over too and knew it was the proposal. I sat on the couch and smiled widely.

"Edward, you are going to freak when I tell you this," Alice said.

I smiled and said, "Spill it."

I was going to pretend to be clueless about the entire subject and let her be excited, so her words caught me off guard. "Bella used you for a thesis paper."

I heard her, but I couldn't figure out what she meant. I had no idea the subject was going to be about Bella so I sat with a stupid look on my face.

"She wrote this whole paper about the games guys play and the lengths they will go to in order to get what they want. She's a psychology grad student and kept notes on everything you did and analyzed you."

"Wait, how do you know?" I asked.

"She gave the paper to the TA in one of my classes to edit and that girl told me about it. I asked her who it belonged to and she told me Bella Swan."

It began to filter through the fog I was experiencing and I realized she wrote about the intimate things I let her do to me just to keep up the deceit. I felt like I wanted to vomit and then unbelievable anger set in. I looked at Alice and said, "There isn't a boyfriend, is there?"

"Nope, it was part of her paper. She said men can't resist taking another man's woman. She's some feminist man hater if you ask me," she added to make me feel better.

"Did you read the whole paper?" I asked as my face reddened.

"No, I just heard about it," she said and her demeanor led me to believe she didn't know about the stretchers.

Rose finally spoke up and I expected her to laugh or tell me what a stupid ass I was, but she was supportive and it shocked me. "Edward, you need to get back at her. Turn the tables on her and make it where she won't dare publish the paper."

"She's pissed at me already, she won't listen to a word I say," I pointed out.

"She will if her paper turns out to be wrong. She would never turn in bad data, so we need to convince her it is wrong," Rose said and I didn't get what she meant. "From this moment on, you are gay, Edward. Jasper is your boyfriend and she played the wrong guy," Rose explained.

I looked at Jasper and he swallowed before saying, "I always wanted to do live theater, but you touch my junk I'll kill you."

Alice came over to sit by me and took my hand. "Edward, she wasn't sure you weren't really gay, so it will be easy to convince her."

"I admitted I wasn't," I said and Alice only smiled.

"Yeah, all gay men who aren't out of the closet lie," she said. "You graduate soon and leave for medical school, you'll never see her again, but she'll be stuck trying to come up with a new thesis paper and learn a lesson for doing this."

"Psyche the Psychologist," Emmett added with a laugh.

I thought it over for a second and smiled. "I'm game," I said we all got to work strategizing.

I worried about Bella being around to even catch a glimpse of our act, but Alice assured me she would get the message out through the woman editing her paper. She planned on telling the woman she knew me and Jasper was indeed my lover, and I had lied to Bella to keep her from going out with a married man.

I knew it worked when two days later Bella showed up back at the apartment. I was in my room and texted Jasper to moment I heard her come in. She went to her room and I waited for the fifteen minutes for Jasper to arrive before coming into the kitchen. We began making dinner when she finally made an appearance.

"I thought you were leaving?" she said hesitantly.

"Why should I leave just because you looked into my life and found I lied about my lifestyle? How many people do you tell about dating a married man?"

"Look," Jasper said to Bella, "We don't want any trouble, just leave us alone and we'll leave you alone."

"You said you weren't gay," she said with an accusatory glare.

"You had your father looking into my life; do you think I want my parents finding out from the town sheriff?"

"So you two are dating?" she asked with a hint of a laugh.

Jasper shocked the hell out of my by posting me against the fridge and whispering into my ear. "You kiss me I'll fucking kill you."

I let my head fall to the side as if he was nibbling on my ear or neck and placed my arms around him. Bella stormed off and we both jumped apart and began wiping imaginary things off of our bodies. Jasper shuddered from head to toe and it actually offended me a bit.

"I could do you better than Alice and you know it," I said.

"Dude, listen to what you're saying," he said and threw a hand towel at me.

"Now what?" I asked as I took a bite of the food we prepared. Jasper thought for a minute and then a big smile came across his face. I knew he was thinking of something good, because he usually kept his emotions pretty level.

"We're going to let her hear us having sex," he said and I stopped chewing and stared at him for more of an explanation. "We're going to play some porn on your computer really loudly," he explained.

"It always has music," I said and he shook his head.

"I have a tape in my email of some pretty loud sex sounds we used for the Halloween party," he said with a grin and I remembered the night with fondness, but for a totally different reason.

"So who's going to scream like a woman, me or you?" I asked and he bit his lip as he tried to work out the scenario.

"We'll edit it," he said and nodded for me to follow him into my room. We spent the next two hours making a believable recording and not once realized how pathetic it made us. When it was ready we moved my laptop to the door and turned it up very loud.

In less than five minutes Bella knocked loudly on the door. We both jumped from surprise and Jasper turned off the computer as I ripped off my clothes. I was about to open the door when he reached out and messed up my hair.

I put one hand in front of my dick and opened the door to see her furious face. "Do you mind?" she said angrily.

"Mind what?" I asked innocently and Jasper covered his mouth so he wouldn't laugh.

"Are you purposefully being loud for my benefit?" she asked and her face reddened.

"You said this was a safe place for us, would you prefer I wrap a gag around our mouths?" I asked and she narrowed her eyes at me. "I mean, we don't mind and it could actually be pretty fun, so whatever you want."

She walked away and yelled over her shoulder, "Did you tell him I was the one to teach you how to take a dick up your ass." She slammed the door with all her might and the wall shook from the force of it.

I turned to see Jasper staring at me in shock and I felt like I wanted to vomit.

9

Jasper left without any explanation from me and I took a shower to make myself feel better. It had been such a long evening and quite traumatic if I stopped to think about it. I climbed into bed and there was another soft knock on my door.

"It's open," I yelled since I was not getting up to answer it just to let Bella give me attitude.

She opened the door and looked at me lying in bed. She leaned against the door frame and said, "I owe you an apology, Edward. I thought you lied just to get the apartment and I was trying to make you admit it. It was disrespectful and I'm glad you didn't move."

"Thanks," I said softly and watched her for a moment before I added, "I was trying to get you to see you deserve better than a married man."

"Yeah, um…about that," she said and I tried not to smile as she prepared to make her big confession. "I'm not really dating anyone. I just didn't want you to think I was some loser nobody wanted."

I sat up and tried to act angry. "So, you gave me a blow job for nothing?" I asked. "Shit Bella, do you know what that would do to my relationship if it got out?"

"I would never tell anyone," she said quickly and I folded my arms harshly as I looked away. She ran up to the bed and sat as she grabbed my face. "I won't tell Jasper, I promise."

"You already told him enough," I said and pulled my face away from her hands. She let her head drop and shook it a couple of times.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you were really in a relationship and I guess I got a bit jealous."

"Jealous?" I asked. "You knew upfront I was gay."

"God, this is so embarrassing," she said and looked away.

"Why did you have me teach you that?" I asked. "I think you owe me an explanation."

"I thought it would force you into admitting the thing with Jasper was fake, I was wrong and I'm sorry," she said.

"Jesus Bella, we've had sex," I said and pretended to be so disgusted by the memory.

"I'm so sorry," she offered again.

I turned my head away before setting up the next part of my plan. "You got me so confused and almost ruined my relationship."

"Confused about what?" she asked.

"About my sexuality, I mean, what you did to me was…not as awful as I thought it would be," I said and glanced at her and saw how she smiled to herself. "But Jasper and I are doing really well, so it is a bit confusing to me."

"Maybe you're bisexual," she suggested and I shook my head.

"No, I'm gay, believe me," I said and she furrowed her brow.

"But, you got an erection from me," she said as if her self esteem depended on it.

"Not from you, from imagining you were Jasper," I lied and swallowed down the bile that was rising up inside of me.

"But…you watched me," she said and her voice sounded as if she was going to cry.

I sat quietly as if I was struggling with some deep issue and finally looked up at her and said, "God, Bella, maybe it was you, I don't know."

"I think it is really important for you to know, I mean this could affect your entire life."

"Yeah, maybe," I said and began biting on my lip like I was confused. She waited for me to say something more and finally stood and walked to the door.

"Edward, I owe you, so if you need me for anything let me know."

"Thanks, Bella. Let me think about it a little more and I'll let you know," I said and she nodded and left the room. I had to bury my face in my pillow to keep the laughter from echoing down the hallway. I had her just where I wanted her, willing to do anything I asked sexually. I needed to get the camera set up before inviting her back into my bed. I wanted proof in case she tried to use her thesis paper the way it was.

I found it hysterical that the woman who was going to prove a guy was a player was going to end up being played. I fell asleep with a big smile on my face. The next morning I got up and made sure to leave my shirt in my room as I headed to the kitchen.

"I made pancakes," Bella said and handed me a large plate.

"Thanks, but this is too much food," I said as she moved the syrup close to me.

"Nonsense," she said and reached over to cut up my food as if I was a toddler. She smiled and held up a fork to my mouth.

"What's going on?" I asked her instead of taking the bite of food.

"I'm trying to apologize," she said and sat the fork down and moved to pour me some juice.

"Bella, stop," I said, "You have classes today too and I'm sure nursing is not an easy major."

I gave her the opportunity to come clean but she didn't take the bait. She only nodded and began cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. I ate silently, watching her closely as she seemed to be moving seductively around me. She would lean over, exposing her ass right to me and held up her hair to complain about the heat from the stove.

I never said a word and when I finished eating I put the plate in the dishwasher and headed to my room. I could have sworn I heard her sigh and smiled at how well my plan was working.

I never mentioned to Bella that she seemed to be around so much more. The first half of the semester I rarely saw her, now she was always home. I loved the expression on her face when Jasper would stop by. She tried to be civil to him, but her anger was always just below the surface.

Some of the most convincing moments came completely unintentionally. I bought a new pair of jeans and something was sticking into me from the back pocket. Jasper pulled the waist of my jeans out to see if he could tell what it was just as Bella walked into the room. He quickly let go of my pants and swatted my ass playfully. She just glared at us both.

One evening we were watching a movie in the theater room with Alice, Rose, and Emmett, when Jasper got up to use the restroom. When he came back to sit down I stuck out my foot tripping him and sending him falling onto my lap just as Bella entered the room. She didn't say a word and turned to leave as quickly as she entered.

There was only one week left in the semester when I decided to set up the camera and bring her into my bed. It was obvious she wasn't working on a new thesis and I was going to wait until the last moment to spring the video on her, making sure she didn't have time to write a new one but unable to use the old one.

I set up the camera inside a baseball cap I had on my dresser and began recording on my computer. I walked down the hallway and knocked on Bella's door.

"Yeah," she called out.

"Um…never mind," I said and quickly rushed to my room and got into my bed.

She showed up at my doorway right on cue and looked hopeful. "What did you want?" she asked with a sweet voice.

I took a deep breath and tried to appear tormented. "I'm kind of struggling with something, it's stupid, forget it," I said and waved my hand to dismiss her. She took the bait and came over to sit on the edge of my bed.

"I'll try to help, Edward. Please talk to me."

"I've been trying to sleep, but I… you…well you and me," I shook my head and looked right at her as I blurted out. "I keep thinking about you and I can't sleep."

"Thinking about us together?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm not saying I don't find my relationship fulfilling, it's just, hell I don't know what it is, but I keep seeing your body in my mind."

She sat silently for a few moments and then looked at her fingers as she asked, "Do you want me to leave or get in your bed?"

"I can't ask you that," I said.

"Maybe it would help you settle some questions you're having," she said and I nodded with a pained expression on my face. She moved onto the bed and knelt at my side. "What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Can you just kiss me?"

"Sure," she said with a smile and leaned in closely. She held my face with her hands and gave me a fierce ravenous kiss. I couldn't keep myself from responding and I moaned and reached out for her when she let her tongue sweep across my lips. She straddled me and I pulled her tightly me. "Oh yes, Edward," she said when she made contact with my erection.

I pulled her shirt over her head and she rose onto her knees, leaning her body into my chest as she bent our heads to continue kissing. I moved my hand between her spread legs and felt how wet she was. I plunged my hand into her panties and began working her clitoris vigorously. I could tell she wasn't going to last long so I let my middle finger enter her deeply.

She gasped and let her head fall back. I held her tightly with one arm as my hand worked her tense body. I could feel her legs shaking and I dropped my head onto her chest to watch the movement of my hand. "Bella, you're so wet," I said without any control of my mouth.

"For you," she said through her heavy breathing.

"Cum for me," I said, "Do it all for me, love."

Her entire body began to shudder and I could feel her vaginal muscles clamp around my fingers. "Oh my God," she cried out and fell forward pinning me to the headboard. I was moving my hips, desperate to be inside her as she tried to gain control.

"I need you, Bella," I said with a voice full of pain. I needed her so badly it made my body ach.

"What do you want?" she asked and I pushed her onto her back. I pulled her soaking panties off of her and pulled my dick from my boxers without taking the time to remove them. I entered quickly and she tightened her legs around me. I was moving in and out of her, grunting loudly, when she grabbed my face and asked, "Who are you thinking about, Edward?"

"You," I said resolutely, "God, Bella, only you."

"Say it again," she begged.

"Your body, Bella, your pussy, it is making me so hard," I said loudly.

She moved her mouth to my nipple and grazed it with her teeth as I exploded into her. She waited for my body to stop its spasms and then pulled my mouth to hers and kissed me as I whimpered against her mouth. I wasn't thinking about the video or the plan, all I could concentrate on was how amazing she felt in my arms.

I moved to her neck and she leaned back so I could kiss all the way to her ear. I kissed her lobe and sucked it into my mouth as she sighed happily. Her hands were running up and down my back with her fingernails and her legs remained around me.

"Bella," I said with a breathy whisper into her ear as I gained control of my mind again.

"Yes," she said with a smile and a soft moan.

"Don't tell Jasper, I would die without him," I whispered loudly and her entire body froze as I smiled against her hair.

"I won't," she said with a really weird voice and pushed me off of her as she grabbed her shirt and panties and ran from my room. I didn't follow her; I simply climbed out of bed and walked over to the computer to shut off the recording.

I heard her shower start so I texted Jasper to come to my place. He rushed right over and when he rang the doorbell I stayed in my room and waited for Bella to answer the door. He had to ring three times before she finally answered.

"Hi, is Edward home, he isn't answering my calls," Jasper said with a worried voice.

"I think he's in his room," she said and turned to leave when Jasper called out to her.

"Bella, do you know if something is going on with him. He's been acting weird."

"We don't really talk," she said with a shaky voice.

"I'm being stupid," he said, "I guess I'm worried about losing him. I would just freak out if I lost him, God, I would lose my mind."

When I heard them coming closer I moved away from the door. Jasper opened it and I stood with a big smile of victory on my face. "I'm guessing you got the video," he said.

"I sure did," I said.

"She's just barely hanging onto her emotions. I bet you anything she is crying right now," Jasper said and I felt my smile fall. I suddenly felt like a jerk and had the urge to go comfort her.

I changed the subject to Alice and asked him what he decided to do. He was talking and giving me details, but I wasn't listening to anything he said. I kept picturing Bella crying and I grew more and more ashamed of myself.

The next day was Saturday and Bella left early. I packed up my stuff and left Bella a note, telling her I was moving and she could find a new roommate. I expected her to at least give me a call, but she didn't. It was the last I saw of her for the next five years.

I got accepted to medical school in Chicago and lived not too far from Jasper and Alice. They married two years ago and Alice was now working in the research department of a major talk show. It was her job which brought Bella and me face to face again.


	4. Chapter 10 thru 12

10

I had just graduated from medical school and planning my big move to Forks for my internship when Alice called me in the middle of the work day. I enjoyed living close to her and Jasper and it saved me from being alone on many holidays.

I studied constantly and had little time for any sort of social life. I had also grown up emotionally and cringed whenever Alice or Jasper mentioned Bella and the whole gay episode. I never looked back anymore and truly hoped Bella was happy and doing well professionally.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and answered with a smile, "Shouldn't you be working?" I teased Alice.

"You are going to just die, Edward. Oh my God, you won't believe what I found out," she said in a very dramatic fashion that was typical of Alice.

"Okay, kill me," I said and hoped she would get right to the point.

"Guess who is going to be on our show?"

"Brad Pitt," I said, knowing how much she loved him.

"No, Bella Swan," she said and my entire body turned numb. I had no idea why a major talk show would have Bella on as a guest. I hadn't heard anything newsworthy about her, but I spent most of my time with my nose in a book.

"Why Bella?" I asked with a strained voice.

"She wrote a book about turning a gay guy straight," she laughed. "I had to read it for research and she is so talking about you. I mean, she gives really, really, personal details. Jasper is going to shit his pants," she said and I really wanted to cry.

"How does she figure she turned me straight?" I asked in fear.

"Hum….maybe it was the fact you screwed Jessica and Lauren for most of the semester after you moved out. Did you really think she wouldn't be watching?" Alice asked.

"So she wrote a stupid book, why would she be on the show?" I asked and prayed it had nothing to do with what she wrote.

"Because GLADD and tons of support groups are having a fit about what she wrote, so we are having a huge moral discussion about it with opposing sides. She'll be the first guest to start the firestorm," Alice explained.

"This has nothing to do with homosexuality Alice, the whole book is a lie because we were playing each other. You have to do something to end the charade, this discussion can't happen," I said in fear.

"Are you willing to come on the show and confront her, let everyone know the truth?" she asked.

"Are you fucking kidding me? No way," I yelled at her.

"Then the discussion goes on. I can't go to my producers and say the guy she changed was never gay but I can't prove it."

"Shit," I said in frustration.

"Edward, you have to come forward. You can't have parents believing their kids can be screwed by a pretty girl and suddenly turn straight. You have an ethical responsibility to come forward," she said with a serious voice I never heard Alice use before.

"Can I be on the phone?"

"No," she said emphatically. "She can say it isn't you, you have to show up in person. Tell the world how she played you for a thesis paper so you played her back. You won't seem like a prick, she will."

I sat silently as I worked through my options and she added something else to think about. "If you come on, Jasper will have to come on, too. How do you think it makes me feel knowing my husband is going to be humiliated on national television."

"He didn't do anything," I said quickly and she laughed loudly making me cringe. I could tell she knew more than she knew before and I suddenly wanted to get a look at that book.

"You made Bella believe he did stuff and boy was her imagination fertile."

"Alice, you have to do a tour of The Colony so people understand what an amazing place it is," I said to help my cause.

"Hey, did you know she never had a step dad, the place was provided by the school for her research. You can make all kinds of shit out of that," she said and I realized how completely I had been fooled by Bella.

"Set it up," I said in anger.

"Seriously, you can't back out Edward, if we go national with this and you wuss out I'll lose my job."

"Do it," I said, "And get me a copy of that damn book."

I spent the next two weeks reading and dying of humiliation. It looked so much worse reading it on the written page. I took notes and wrote rebuttals to all the passages that looked so damning. It was the first time I got to see her side of the story and I realized she felt more for me than she admitted.

Her honesty was refreshing when she was talking about herself, but when it came to my actions I cussed her openness. I got a few calls from Jasper and ignored them. I knew exactly what he wanted to say and the names he wanted to call me, I didn't need to actually hear them.

I had to trust in Alice and when she called with a show date I sucked up my pride and went to their house to see them. Jasper answered the door and walked away without saying a word. I sat down and looked at Alice beaming and Jasper huddled angrily on the edge of the couch.

"So what's the game plan?" I finally asked.

"Okay, we're bringing Bella out first and let her tell her side of the story. We'll go on the tour of The Colony and then come back to the tapping of the show."

"Wait, shouldn't I be there for the tour, you know, to point out things that made the place so amazing," I begged.

"No, we're showing a dorm room first and then comparing it to The Colony," she explained and I nodded my approval. "We are not letting Bella know you are at the show, so after she is pressed about the data we'll bring you out."

"So I just confess I'm straight and that's it?" I asked with hope.

"You have to admit you tried to convince her you were gay and explain why, then talk about finding out about the paper she was writing so we came up with a way to ruin her data. But, Edward you can't let tears or anything get to you. Keep your cool and just talk truthfully."

"So why does Jasper have to come?" I asked.

"Exactly," he yelled angrily.

"Because it is your word against hers unless you have someone to back you up, and just so you know we are flying Lauren in, too," she announced as if I would be angry.

"Really?" I asked with a smile. I could use some familiar company and planned on spending some quality time with her.

"Yeah, but she's married and pregnant," she said and laughed at the look on my face.

I glanced at Jasper and struggled with what I needed to tell Alice so he shook his head, telling me to keep quiet. "It might help," I said to him and Alice looked back and forth between the two of us.

"What?" she asked.

"I have a video of me and Bella…in bed," I said and Jasper groaned loudly.

"Oh God," Alice said, "She doesn't know does she?"

I shook my head and finally said, "It would help her cause, not mine."

She looked at Jasper again and I could tell she was hoping she wasn't going to hear anything disturbing about her husband. She didn't ask me anything and I knew I had to be totally honest and hope she decided the show was a bad idea. "I had sex with Bella and then asked her not to tell Jasper. I have it all on the disk. I was trying to give her hope she could use her data and then crush the hope after getting everything on tape. Jasper came over and we had her totally convinced I chose him over her."

"Well, if she brings up anything about that night you might have to bring up the recording. Is there anything on there that could show you are straight, besides the actual sex with a woman?"

"I haven't watched it," I admitted.

"Well, I'm going to have to watch it, and I want to thank you in advance for ruining my sex drive for months," she said and Jasper glared at me further.

"Or thank me for giving you some idea's for Jasper," I teased and he threw the butt of his cigarette at me.

Alice picked up a sheet of paper from the coffee table and handed it to me. "Here's your call sheet and a driver will pick you up. Send me the tape and we'll see you on Monday," she said and I stood to leave.

We all walked to the door and I felt such a sense of foreboding. I was nervous but knew it was something I had to do. I also knew I was going to catch hell from many gay rights groups for pretending to be gay for gain, but I was going to be apologetic and hope there wouldn't be too much fall out.

I really hoped my maturity and the fact I was now much more sympathetic to their cause would help to temper the anger from the activists, but I knew Bella's anger was going to be another matter. This was so much more than destroying her thesis paper, this was taking away her credit as an author, and it was all over a stupid apartment.

I also had to admit there was a part of me really excited to see her again. As much as we tried to play each other I really had developed feelings for her and wanted to believe she had done the same, at least that was what she wrote in her book.

It was stupid to think we could reconnect after what I was about to do to her, but the male in me, which would never seem to grow up, wanted to believe we could go to dinner, laugh about the experience and end up in bed. The more likely scenario was being stabbed by her during the show and left for dead.

I went shopping for a decent suit to wear for the show and settled on a light grey fitted suit with a silver shirt and tie. I got a haircut and manicure and grew more nervous as the day quickly approached.

I woke up Monday morning with a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I drank a cup of coffee and ate just a bit of cantaloupe because I was too nervous to eat anything else. I got dressed and met the limo in front of my building. A production assistant sat forward and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Heidi. You'll go to makeup when we arrive and then be sequestered in a back room," she explained.

"I won't see the first part of the show?" I asked.

"Yeah, you'll have a monitor to watch, we just don't want other guests running into you beforehand. We want everything to be a surprise," she said with a smile.

I wondered if she had read the book and couldn't look her in the eyes. I didn't understand why I would be kept from Jasper and Lauren; they were supposed to be on my side. I felt maybe the show had something they were going to spring on me and I hated the thought of it.

We pulled in front of the building and I was ushered inside and taken down a back hallway and into a small room where I was asked to remove my shirt. I sat in a chair as they applied makeup to my face and neck and then whisked away to a room with drinks and a tray of foods.

I couldn't sit still and paced nervously back and forth. When Alice entered the room I gasped in relief. She gave me a quick hug, making sure not to mess up my makeup and told me to sit down.

"Just relax, Edward. Try to have fun with it all and don't come off as self righteous or confrontational. But I want you to be totally honest with me about something, okay?" she asked.

I knew there was something else. I could feel it when I got into the limo and hoped Alice was here to warn me. I swallowed and nodded for her to continue.

"I watched the video," she said hesitantly and I suddenly became afraid she was going to tell me I fucked like a gay man or something. "To me it appeared…well, I guess I should just ask outright."

"Come on, Alice, you have me worried here," I said with a tight voice.

"I think you and Bella fell in love with each other," she said and leaned over to look at my eyes as I lowered my head.

"That's preposterous," I said softly.

"That wasn't just sex, Edward. That was two people giving everything they had to please one another. Actually, it was more than that, it was, God, this sounds so crazy, but it was making love."

I stared at my hands and shook my head back and forth. I didn't want to admit she was right because it meant I tried to destroy someone who possibly loved me. We were attracted to one another and felt a sexual pull toward each other, which was how Bella worded it in her book.

I had feelings for her but it wasn't love…was it? The show was starting in less than ten minutes and Alice just pulled the ground out from under me. I regretted ever agreeing to this whole thing. She stood to leave and I waited for her to turn on the monitor before I asked.

"Where's Jasper?"

"He's in my office, do you want me to send him in here?" she asked.

"Yeah, that would be great," I said with a sigh of relief.

She left the room and a few minutes later Jasper opened the door and walked in. He was dressed in a suit coat and tie and I hoped nobody thought we would make a good couple. He sat on the couch and we turned to look at each other.

"I'm wishing I never agreed to this," I said with nerves.

"Too late," he answered and we both looked at the monitor to see a producer talking to the crowd.

The host of the show was introduced. She was in her late forties and wore heavy makeup but an attractive woman all the same. She had a slight southern accent that only came out on a few words. She seemed friendly and unassuming, which was exactly why her show was so popular. She teased with the audience for a moment and the taping began.

"Hello," she said with a big smile, "And welcome to the Mary Gentry show. Today we have a very sensitive topic regarding homosexuality and if it is something that can be changed. Dr. Bella Swan, PhD. wrote the book, My Brother's Keepher, get it?" she laughed, "Keep-her."

The audience applauded and the taping stopped to move a camera to a different position and apply some powder to Mary's face. I thought it would be like a live show and the interruptions were driving me crazy.

She finally began filming again and walked through Bella's resume, which was quite impressive and said, "Let's bring out Dr. Swan."

The crowd clapped as they were instructed and Bella walked onto the stage.

11

My heart went right to my throat at the sight of her. She was still beautiful and looked exactly as I thought she would. Her hair was a bit shorter and straightened and her face was more defined giving her the look of a woman instead of a student.

She smiled and I could tell she was nervous. I wanted to steal her away and save her from what was coming and Jasper could read my thoughts. "Don't go easy on her, Dude, she used you."

I only nodded and couldn't force my eyes from her. Mary welcomed her and asked some generic questions and the only thing I heard was the fact Bella's fiancé was here with her. I let my eyes finally move away from her and I felt a sense of loss.

The discussion finally moved to the book. Bella began explaining the reason for performing the experiment and how it was all part of her research. She talked about searching for the right guy and how he had to be sexually active and in a committed relationship. I shook my head at the lies she was telling.

The filming stopped and Mary gave a few takes for commercial breaks so I stood and began pacing. Heidi opened the door and motioned for me to follow her. I felt like I was glued to my spot and couldn't move. Jasper stood and came over to encourage me.

"Edward, don't get played again," he said and it was just what I needed to hear. Bella wasn't someone I loved and was going to hurt. She played me and was angry she got played in return. I wasn't even sure she believed what she wrote and may have done it out of revenge.

I followed Heidi down the hallway and could hear the tape running of The Colony tour. I stood behind a fiberglass wall and waited for my introduction. When the tour ended they took another break to bring out another chair and then Mary said, "Dr. Swan we have a guest here who can confirm or deny your assertions in your book."

"I am well aware of the critics of my book, but I also want to point out they have their own political agenda's to protect, so I don't consider them objective readers," Bella said.

"Well," Mary said with a very sweet voice, "Let's see what our guest has to say. Audience, please meet the subject of Dr. Swan's book, Dr. Edward Cullen."

I walked onto the set and the crowd cheered loudly. Bella spun around to see me and her face drained of color. She didn't stand but remained seated in shock. I shook Mary's hand and walked over to sit next to Bella.

"Hello, Dr. Swan," I said without looking in her eyes.

"Why are you here?" she asked with a tight voice and tried not to move her lips.

"To defend myself," I said in the same manor.

Mary smiled at us both and asked, "Have you read the book Dr. Cullen?"

"Doctor?" Bella asked.

I looked at her and smiled smugly, "M.D., not PhD. And yes I've read the book; it was quiet a work of fiction." The audience laughed and Bella squirmed in her chair uncomfortably, obviously wanting to call me choice names.

"What was fiction?" Mary asked.

"I was never gay," I said and looked at Bella as she shook her head in disbelief. "Bella was working on a dissertation for her graduate thesis and was looking for a guy willing to lie about his sexuality in exchange for a great apartment. I found out when she gave a teaching assistant the paper to edit, so I decided to convince her I was actually gay and ruin her work. My supposed lover was in on the rouse. She tried to play me and I did the same in return."

"I'm sure Edward is afraid to admit his bisexuality because of his prominent parents," Bella said. "I was privileged to hear his sexual encounter and actually helped him become…comfortable with having a sexual relationship with a man."

I let my head fall and Mary caught my reaction. "Dr. Cullen, have you had sex with a man?"

"Never," I said. "Bella, in her attempt to humiliate me into confessing I was pretending to be gay for the apartment, used some…things without my permission when we were having sex for the first time."

"Things?" Mary asked.

"Anal stretchers," Bella said loudly and the audience laughed uncomfortably.

"She also lied about being in a relationship with a married man and asked me to teach her how to perform oral sex correctly," I stated and everyone gasped.

"I didn't need your instruction," she said angrily and I smiled.

"So you just wanted to blow me?" I asked.

Mary quickly jumped into the discussion. "Okay, this is daytime television; we need to keep it clean. Dr. Swan, do you refute the facts Dr. Cullen is stating."

"I know what I saw around the apartment between him and his lover," Bella said so Mary pulled out the next surprise.

"Let's meet the man Dr. Cullen supposedly loved. Jasper Whitlock come join us on the stage," Mary said and stood to applaud.

There was another halt in the program as they brought out another chair, and Bella leaned over to me. "I'm not stupid, Edward. You and Jasper were all over each other until you slept with me, then suddenly you're only with women on campus."

"Exactly, because I was never gay and you never saw what you thought you saw. Jasper and I were fighting so much because he wouldn't go along with my pretence until we found out about the paper."

Our discussion was interrupted and we were asked to refrain from speaking with the cameras were not rolling. I sat silently as Bella crossed her legs and bounced her foot furiously.

The cameras came back on and Jasper walked onto the stage. I stood and shook his hand but Bella remained seated again. He sat next to me and gave Mary an odd glance and went back to looking at the ground.

"In full disclosure," Mary said, "I have to tell you Mr. Whitlock is married to a member of my staff, Alice."

Bella huffed loudly and stared daggers at me. "Yes," Jasper said, "I've been with Alice since my sophomore year in college. I have never been gay or ever touched a dude, or even thought about touching one," he said and the audience laughed loudly.

"My friend is quite homophobic," I teased and he glared at me.

Bella suddenly came to life. "I'm sorry but if Edward was not actively gay he was suppressing his natural self, I mean, you should see his closet of clothing and how particular he is with his style and dress. Plus, I took him to a gay club and he danced with two men."

"There is nothing gay about caring about your appearance, and I danced with my eyes closed, thinking about you, until the guy got a chubby against me," I yelled at her and the audience erupted into screams as Mary gave me another warning.

Bella turned to speak directly to me and said, "So when you asked me to not tell Jasper, it was all an act."

"Yes," I said.

"Are you referring to this?" Mary asked and the part of the video where I used those words played on the monitor.

Bella's face looked stunned and she turned slowly to look at me as the audience made whooping noises and whistled. I was ready to smirk at her, but the look in her eyes stopped me. I saw more than shock or embarrassment.

"You filmed us?" she asked with hardly any volume.

"You used me," I said and tried to make it sound authoritative but my own voice lacked conviction.

"I threw the paper away," she said as she reached up to wipe her tears. "I thought that was just you and me, until you mentioned Jasper and then moved out. I didn't understand why you turned to those other girls when…."

"When what?" Mary asked and I knew what Bella meant without having to say it in front of America. Bella wasn't using me that night, she was offering herself to me and I threw her aside. I moved out and into relationships with other women after convincing her totally I was gay, making her feel rejected and used.

I sat quietly as the show continued on. Lauren was introduced and explained I had told her about the charade and the use of a fake name. She also verified Jasper had been in an exclusive relationship with Alice and they were together often, making out in public and leaving parties together. Bella and I sat silently without offering any more commentary.

Mary finally spoke directly to Bella, "Does this make you reevaluate the content of your book?"

"It moves it into the fiction category," Bella said and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Will you offer an apology to the groups who opposed your theories?" Mary pushed and I finally spoke up.

"Bella was fooled into her theories; it wasn't done out of maliciousness or to become part of anyone's agenda. She is a victim in this mess and owes nobody an apology," I said earnestly.

"Are you defending the woman who maligned you so badly?" Mary asked.

"She did nothing to me. I wasn't even aware of the book until she was scheduled for this show."

"I'll donate the proceeds from this book to GLADD," Bella said and the crowd cheered loudly again. The show ended and everyone stood as Mary spoke with the audience and then we were led back stage. Lauren rushed over to speak to me but I excused myself and followed Bella into a room.

She fell into the arms of some man and began to cry. He was dark and muscular and looked at me like he wanted to rip me to pieces. Bella finally looked over at me and said, "Jake, this is Edward."

"I just wanted to talk to Bella for a few moments…alone," I said and he raised his chin and stood firm.

"It's okay, Jake," Bella said and walked him to the door and gave him a quick kiss before he exited the room. She turned to face me with tears running down her face.

"Bella, if I knew you were writing this book I would have told you. I never meant to hurt you professionally, I only wanted to get back at you for playing me," I said and it sounded mean and callous.

"I can't believe you filmed us," she said with a quiet, broken voice.

"I'll give you the recording," I said. "And all copies, too." She handed me her card and I saw she was still living in Seattle. "I'm doing my residency in Fork," I informed her.

"Great, we'll run into each other often, Jake lives in Forks," she explained.

"He isn't married is he?" I asked with a crooked smile and she tried her hardest not to smile in return but she couldn't pull it off.

"No, and he doesn't criticize my performance either," she said and her joke really hurt for some reason.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, you were pretty much perfect."

We stood silently, neither one of us willing to walk away when Jasper and Alice walked into the room. Alice looked a bit hesitant to approach Bella, but Bella smiled and extended her hand. "It's good to see you again, although I'm a bit embarrassed over the situation."

"Don't be," Alice said, "I thought Edward was gay sometimes, too. But Jasper is a no brainer; I mean, come on, he's so conservative he would remain in the closet forever."

"You're not helping Alice," I said and everyone laughed. Jake returned and wrapped his arm protectively around Bella.

I moved to the back of the room to speak to Lauren and catch up with her. She was married and having her first child. She seemed happy and I apologized often for interrupting her life but she assured me the trip to Chicago was exciting for her.

We finally all parted and headed off in different destinations. I got the CD from Alice that the show used and made her promise to delete the file I emailed her. When I got home I sent the file to Bella and destroyed the CD telling her all the copies were ruined.

It made me feel a bit responsible for once and two days later I got into my car and drove toward Washington. I had long hours and hard work ahead of me and having my father as my boss was going to add extra pressure. I was going to miss Alice and Jasper, but I was excited to reconnect with Emmett and Rosalie.

I made it to Nebraska when I got a call on my cell phone. I didn't recognize the number and answered to hear Bella's voice.

"Edward, it's Bella," she said softly.

"Hi, how did you get my number?" I asked since I hadn't given it to her and it changed from when she had it years ago.

"I called your parents. I suggest you shut it off after speaking to me since the episode aired today. Your father is a bit pissed," she informed me.

"Shit, maybe I'll tell them your book was true and they'll be so relieved I'm not gay anymore that the other stuff won't matter."

She didn't respond so I mumbled, "Sorry, I hope it hasn't been too bad for you."

"Well, I was fired but whatever," she said and I pulled over so I could really talk. I sat with my fingers pinching the bridge of my nose.

"God, Bella, I'm sorry."

"Edward," she said softly. "I watched the video."

"I haven't seen it," I confessed and she seemed shocked by the news. "It isn't like I wanted to look at my own ass," I said and she laughed.

"You should have, it's a great ass."

I smiled and got hard by the conversation and the memory of her body. She sighed loudly and said, "Am I seeing things that weren't really there?"

"What are you seeing?" I asked.

"It wasn't a con, it was me and you in the moment and nothing else mattered," she said as if trying to convince me.

"It began as a con," I admitted. "I set it up and got you to come to my room, but once you climbed onto the bed it became real. I got lost in you and it was really hard to get back on script."

It was quiet for several moments and she finally whispered, "Thanks, Edward."

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have my wedding in a couple of weeks and then I'll look for a new job."

"Two weeks?" I asked and felt sick that she was going to be unavailable. We would be close in proximity but I was too late. She didn't answer and it made me wonder if she was crying. I finally said, "Is he your wonderful?"

"Drive safely," she said and I wasn't about to let her off that easily.

"Bella, please tell me he's your wonderful and you're not going to settle for pretty good. I'm asking you to answer my question," I said forcefully.

She chuckled but it didn't sound like she found anything funny. "Goodbye," she whispered and hung up on me. I quickly called her right back, but her phone had been shut off.

12

I was driving through the night and my anger was keeping me awake. I wanted to confront Bella and see if she was marrying Jake because she was in love or felt he was the only man who loved her. I wasn't sure what my feelings were, I just knew I was ready for a relationship now and couldn't get her out of my mind.

Everything about her haunted me. I could picture her mouth pulling into a smile and it made me smile. I could recall with perfect clarity the way she smelled when I hugged her. Alice's words about the video were echoing in my head and I knew I had to make an attempt to find out if I loved Bella or not.

I pulled over in Wyoming and got some sleep before pushing on the next day. My parents were stunned when I arrived home in the middle of the night, making it home a day before I planned. I collapsed on my bed and slept for ten hours.

I finally got up the following afternoon and came into the kitchen to find something to eat. I reached for the fridge and froze when I saw Bella's face smiling back at me. I pulled the invitation from the magnet and looked at the happy couple.

I wanted to see something sinister in his face and be able to read regret in hers, but they both looked happy.

"You're awake," my mom said and came up to hug me tightly. I kissed her cheek and felt comforted by her presence in front of me.

"You look great, mom," I said with a smile.

"Have a seat and I'll make you some food," she said and I walked over to sit on a bar stool. She noticed the invitation in my hand and said, "That's right, you know her."

"Subtle, mom," I said and she smiled. "What's this Jake guy like?"

"He's a great man, Bella is lucky to have him," she said and my heart lurched.

"Better than me?" I asked quietly and my mother spun around with her mouth open.

She looked into my eyes and said, "Oh dear, you're in love with her, aren't you?"

"I don't know mom, and it looks like I won't get the chance to find out. I guess I just want her to be happy," I said.

My father came into the room and I stood to give him a hug. He gave me a disappointed look and then pulled me into his arms. "I would ask what you've been up to, but I saw the national televised show."

"At least I can tell you I'm not gay," I said as I tried to lighten the mood.

"I would much rather have a gay son, than an unscrupulous one. If it wouldn't have happened so long ago I would have pulled your residency."

"Carlisle, leave him alone, his heart is broken," my mother said as she made my sandwich.

"My heart is not broken," I said and shook my head.

"He's in love with the girl and she's marrying Jacob Black," she clarified and I groaned and walked from the room. The last thing I needed was my mother and father getting in the middle of the mess I had going on.

I turned on the television and dropped into the recliner. My father brought me my sandwich and sat down on the sofa so I hit the mute button. I took a bite and then looked over at my father to get it over with.

He seemed to be struggling with what he wanted to say, so I said it for him. "I'm sorry, dad, It was stupid and juvenile but it was over five years ago. I learned my lesson and it won't happen again."

He waved his hand to stop me from apologizing and furrowed his brow before saying, "Son, if you…feel something for this woman."

"Dad, it's fine, really. I'm just being nostalgic," I said and took another bite of my sandwich.

"I'm just saying maybe you would be a better fit for her," he said as he winced.

"Why is there something wrong with the guy?" I asked.

"I'm not saying that," he said and took a deep breath. I got a weird feeling that he knew something about Jake and couldn't say what it was. I waited for him to look at me and stared into his eyes.

"Dad, I feel like you're giving me a warning or something. Is Bella in danger?"

"No, don't be silly," he said and shook his head again.

"Well, I plan on giving her a call," I said never actually planning to do it, but my father's actions made me a bit curious. He instantly relaxed and began filling me in on hospital policy and staff. I nodded appropriately and pretended to be listening, but my mind was on Bella.

After I ate I emptied the clothes out of my car and settled back into my childhood room. I then showered and put on fresh clothes before lying on my bed and texting Bella. _I'm in Forks. I want to see you._

I sat my phone on the mattress next to me and waited with my eyes closed. Her reply came less than ten minutes later. _Can't, I'm at Jake's._

I felt a surge of jealousy and replied. _Be creative, it won't take long. Come to my parent's house._

She never responded and I hoped Jake didn't question her, or worse, she showed him my message. I was planning an alibi and put on my running shoes. I headed down the driveway and turned onto the empty winding road just as Bella came around the turn.

She pulled over and I walked up to her window as she lowered it. She was in shorts and a t-shirt with her hair pulled into a ponytail. She looked so much younger than at the show, fragile almost. I placed my hands on the frame of her car door where the window disappeared and smiled down at her.

She smiled back and looked at my fingers as she spoke. "How was the drive?"

"Long, and filled with time to think," I said and she nodded without asking me what I thought about. "Can you come in?" I asked and pointed at my house.

"Get in," she said, "I know someplace we can talk."

I walked around to the passenger side and she drove down an obscure mountain road to a parking area leading to a trail. I followed Bella several yards into the forest and she led me to a large meadow. Several large rocks made a tower of places to sit so we walked over and sat down.

I wasn't sure what to say so I offered my apology again. "I'm sorry you lost your job."

"It's okay; I needed to solve the issue of Jake living here, and my job being in Seattle, anyway."

"So if you hadn't been fired what were you going to do?" I asked.

"Monday thru Thursday in Seattle, Friday thru Sunday here," she said with a shrug.

I stared at her and she wouldn't look at me. I didn't need to ask her anything else. Her last sentence told me everything I need to know. I took a deep breath and blew it out loudly before I stood and walked a few steps away from the rocks.

"Alice said the video was not of two people having sex, but two people making love. Do you agree with her?" I asked.

"Edward, this isn't some supposed relationship, I've agreed to marry him," she said with a sad voice.

"Can you answer my question now? Is he your wonderful?"

"Sometimes your wonderful can turn out to be pretty shitty," she said and wiped a tear that fell from her eye.

"Only if you don't fight for it," I said and walked back to stand in front of her. "Do you want a life of pretty good? You deserve better than that. Say yes to me."

"What if my wonderful is not good for me, shouldn't I choose the pretty good?"

I tried to figure out how she could believe I wasn't good for her. I lived in her town and was doing my residency to become a physician, what was wrong with me as an option? I felt my confidence wane a bit and began kicking a rock buried deeply in the soil.

"Edward, I was humiliated on national television. All the invitations have been sent, can you imagine if I cancel my wedding?"

My eyes snapped up and I grew angry. "You're marrying the guy so you won't be embarrassed?"

"I passed embarrassed a long time ago," she said loudly. "I've been ruined professionally and economically. Jake still wants me and you're just the guy who screwed me over. You did nothing but lie to me."

"We both lied," I yelled. "But I'm the guy who made love to you and felt you respond to me. I'm the guy who let you do unspeakable things to me and then taught you how to please me. You came back to my bed because that is where you belong. The lies got you into my bed am I supposed to regret that?"

"You're a hot guy who's great at sex, period," she said but her eyes wouldn't look at me again.

I wondered if she really believed that and there was only one way to find out. I reached out and took hold of her hand to pull her to her feet. I leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head. I wasn't falling for her game; she was letting me hold her, not even attempting to pull away. I waited for her head to turn back to me and I placed my lips onto hers.

She wasn't responding at first, only letting me kiss her as she held perfectly still but I kept at it until she began to thaw in my arms. Her lips responded first and then her body got into it. Her hand went into my hair and her leg rose to wrap around my calf.

"I want you," I whispered into her ear.

She pulled me back to the pile of rocks and turned me to stand against them as she moved down my body. I inhaled as she pulled my running shorts down and chuckled at the sight of my jock strap. I was waiting for the moves I had taught her, but she was competent without my instruction and she was going to prove it.

She wasn't tender or tentative at all; she held my cock in her hand and then took my entire length into her mouth and down her throat. I cried out and my hands had nothing to hold onto and I pounded my fists against the hard granite.

Bella grabbed my hips and pulled them toward her, getting me to pump hard against her mouth. Every time I tried to calm my movements she would pull on me again. I gave it to her hard and fast and she never choked once.

When I came my legs became weak and I had to pull away from her so I could sit against a rock and catch my breath. She didn't say a word and got up to walk back to the car. I pulled up my jock and shorts and ran after her.

"Hey," I said and grabbed her arm. "Don't walk away."

"I have to get back, I have a dress fitting tonight," she said and pulled out of my grasp. I stared stupidly as she got in the driver's side. I had no idea what just happened and everything felt surreal.

I got into her car and looked at her as she turned on the engine and pulled away.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked and she glanced at me.

"What do you mean?"

"You blow me and go back to Jake?" I asked incredulously.

"What don't you understand, Edward? I'm engaged to a guy I trust but in love with a guy who is nothing but a hard dick. The way I see it, I can have both," she said and I noticed how her tears began to fill her eyes.

I thought back over our conversation and realized I didn't offer her anything but sex. I had tried to talk her into dumping Jake but never told her I wanted her to be mine. I looked back at her as she continued driving and said, "Bella, I love you and I want you to pick me."

She turned harshly into my driveway, tossing me against the car door and slammed on her brakes.

"Do you really think I am that stupid?" she yelled. "You have ruined my life from the moment you walked through my door. You are unethical and selfish and narcissistic and so full of shit. The only reason you even look in my direction is because I am engaged and you can't stand it."

"I can't stand it because you belong with me," I screamed loudly.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"What's my middle name? When is my birthday? What am I afraid of?"

I saw her point, we really didn't know each other very well but it was what I was asking her for. I was such a stupid fuck, instead of using my time with her learning more about her; I shoved my dick in her mouth.

I nodded and tried to swallow before reaching for the car door. I placed one leg out of the car before saying softly, "I would like a chance to get to know the answers, and if you are marrying Jake just so you can be a married woman or because you don't think you deserve better, you're wrong."

"Am I supposed to consider you something better?"

I shook my head back and forth, "No, not at all." I got out of the car and headed toward the house without looking back at her car. She drove away and I felt I was chasing a shadow. I walked into my house and slammed the door behind me.

"Edward," my mother called out, "You have dirt all over the bottom of your shorts."

"I know mom," I said and stomped loudly up the stairs as the absurdity of my life shined like a beacon over my head.


	5. Chapter 13 thru 15

13

I had the hardest time sleeping. I kept vacillating between hatred of Bella and thinking I couldn't live without her. I was so messed up and as a psychologist she had to know what she was doing to me, it made me hate her and love her even more.

The next morning I sent her a text. _I miss you_.

She responded right away and her words shocked me. _I have to admit I miss you, too. But I have to stay away from you to think straight._

_So are you considering me? _I got excited at the thought she was at least giving us some thought. Last night I was sure she went right to Jake and asked him to beat the shit out of me.

_You have pretty good assets that my body misses._

I felt she was flirting with me and I liked what she was saying. I went in to take a shower and took a picture of my body with my phone and sent it to her. _I need you in my shower, are you free?_

_You don't play fair. I have a job interview so no. _

I wished her luck and took my shower. I felt like things were falling into place and if she got the job she wouldn't feel the need to marry to save face. I headed downstairs and ran into my father who invited me to join him at the hospital to meet some key staff.

I changed into more appropriate clothes and we headed to the hospital. He gave me a tour and when we reached the emergency room there were some officers waiting for a suspect who was getting stitched up.

"Charlie, this is my son Edward," my father said and a tall dark man turned to look at me. His face changed and anger filled his features. I was ready to ask him what he had up his ass when I saw his name on his badge and knew I was standing right in front of Bella's father.

"Sir, I'm really sorry," I said softly and glanced at the other officers watching us.

"Boy, you better make sure you never make one wrong move. You better drive the speed limit, have legal plates, and not so much as jay walk or I will lock you up and throw away the key."

"Yes sir," I said and tried to sound as contrite as I could. I wanted to point out his daughter fucked me and blew me without any coercion, but it wouldn't get me any closer to having a relationship with her.

"Did Bella's job interview go well?" I asked, trying to show I was interested in his daughter's success.

He stared me down for a moment and finally said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Obviously, he didn't want me having any information about his daughter, or maybe she was keeping him in the dark until she gets an offer. I vowed to keep my mouth shut regarding Bella to anyone I came in contact with. We moved on to the lab and I walked in to see Jake in a coat and working at a microscope. He looked up and did a double take before standing and leaving the room.

"Jacob Black works here?" I asked my father in anger. He knew it was information he should have shared and looked at me for a moment before nodding and walking away. "Wait," I yelled and grabbed his arm. "You should have told me, father," I said harshly.

"You will have nothing to do with the lab, so this tour is the only time you will run into him. I'm telling you now, Jacob Black works here."

"A little late," I said like a spoiled child and stuck my hands in my pockets.

He gave me a really odd look and I had no idea what it meant, but whatever it was he had no intention of sharing it. We continued on with the tour and when he introduced me to the charge nurse in the operating unit I smiled at what a beautiful young woman she was.

She blushed and looked away, making me suddenly interested. I walked up to the desk and said, "Hi, how long have you worked here?"

"About five years, my name is Angela," she extended her hand and I took it into mine without shaking it.

"Is there anything fun to do around here, Angela?" I asked.

She stared at me for a moment and said, "Hum…isn't doing Bella fun for you?"

My hand dropped hers as if it was on fire and I backed away from her desk. I knew I was going to be the subject of town gossip but I didn't realize how in my face it would be. We entered a long hallway and I pulled on my dad's arm.

"I'm not feeling very good, dad, can we finish the tour later?" I was being a pussy to lie to him, but I wanted to get away from the staring faces and let some time pass so the Mary Gentry show wasn't fresh in everyone's mind.

I went home and called Emmett. He was the first person to be genuinely happy to hear from me. They were going to come to Forks the next night to hang out and spend the night. I was actually looking forward to seeing Rose, and that was saying a lot.

That night I paced the floor hoping to hear from Bella. I checked my phone several times and wrote several texts only to erase them all. I figured if she wanted to see me it was her move. She knew how I felt. I finally fell into my bed and got a text close to midnight.

_I had my bachelorette party, I'm drunk._

I wasn't sure how to respond. She was going full speed ahead with her wedding plans and still thinking about me, was it a good sign or bad? I thought about what to respond and finally wrote, _Get in bed and get some sleep._

I assumed she passed out and I finally fell asleep.

I tried to study a bit the next day, since I was certain everyone would be watching and judging at the hospital. The day wore on and I kept checking my phone to see if Bella had woken up. I was glad when Rose and Emmett arrived. I almost cried at the sight of them both.

Rose looked exactly the same except she was pregnant. Her body was still perfection except for the round ball in front of her. She gave me a roll of her eyes and then gave me a hug. Emmett grabbed me around the middle and brought me right off my feet in a monstrous hug.

"So are you straight or gay now?" he asked with a laugh.

"I'm a doctor, so go fuck yourself," I said and led them both into the house. I filled them in on everything going on and Rose told me Alice got a promotion and was working in Europe for a month on a story line for the show. Jasper was with her and they were having a ball.

"I was going to say lets hit the town, but Rose can't drink," I said hoping she would agree to stay home but she stood.

"I'm up for some fun, I just won't drink."

I ran upstairs and changed in case I happened to get a chance to see Bella tonight. We went to a local tavern and sat at a table to talk. Emmett was talking about a new venture he was working on with Rose's father and I tried to nod and act interested. I was shocked when Rose butt into the conversation and said, "Bella's here."

I looked up to see Bella and Jake walk in hand in hand. My chest tightened and I slid lower in my seat to watch them unnoticed. They chatted with various people before going right to the dance floor and dancing in each other's arms. I noticed how Bella stood straight without leaning against his body and how he looked around the room and not into her eyes.

I took my beer and slid out of the booth to make my way to the back wall and stand in the cover of darkness to watch them. I knew he was not her wonderful and she was marrying a man who seemed to only tolerate her. He was more into her during the taping of the show than he was now.

After a few songs Bella excused herself and headed to the ladies room. I followed behind her and walked into the room to find her standing at the mirror touching up her makeup. She looked at me and froze with some lip gloss in her hand.

"Edward, this is the ladies room," she said and turned to face me.

"I don't care if it's a fucking tampon machine," I said and took a step closer to her. "What are you doing with this guy, Bella?"

"Are you talking about my fiancé?" she asked and I noticed how defensive she became.

"Yes, the guy that can't even hold you correctly on the dance floor," I said and reached out to take the container from her hand. I tossed it into the sink and took hold of her wrist and pulled her tightly to me. I leaned my face into her neck and smelled her hair with a deep breath.

We didn't sway or move, but we stayed attached to each other in the middle of the ladies room. I kissed her soft skin and began giving her tiny bites as her entire body shuddered in my hands. I could tell she needed this and it told me Jake wasn't taking care of his woman's needs. It also explained why she was so willing to blow me in the meadow. She needed a man.

"How was the interview?" I asked between nibbles.

"What interview?" she cooed.

I chuckled and let my hands begin to explore her body as she sighed and let her head fall back with her eyes closed. "Come home with me," I offered.

"I can't," she said with a breath.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm staying the night with Jake."

"He can't satisfy you like I can," I said honestly, feeling how badly she needed a man's love.

"Edward," she said with a pained voice, "Why are you such a temptation for me, why can't I resist you?"

"Because I'm the right man for you, Jake's not," I said emphatically.

She finally looked right at me and I could see the indecision in her expression so I put my lips to hers and kissed her hungrily. She responded in every way and ran her hand down the back of my pants, placing her palm on my ass and squeezing. I ran my hand up her shirt and under her bra to manipulate her breast as I plunged my tongue into her mouth. I was thrusting against her as she encouraged me with her hands on my ass.

"I need you now," I said with gasping breaths.

She reached around and began removing my jeans so I leaned over and locked the door. Just as I had my jeans around my ankles and her skirt above her waist someone knocked on the door.

"Bella?" Jake called out for her.

Her eyes shot open wide and she quickly pulled her skirt back into place and pushed me away from her. I was struggling to get my pants back up as she walked out the door and said, "Sorry honey, I got a call."

I leaned onto the sink as I tried to calm down. I finally splashed some cold water on my face and headed into the hallway just as a woman was coming into the bathroom. She looked at the sign on the door in shock and then back at me. "The men's room was full," I lied and she nodded in understanding.

I made my way back to Rose and Emmett and glanced around for Bella. I couldn't see her anywhere and knew they left. I was in physical and mental pain and the only way to rid myself of it was to drink, so I began downing drinks as fast as I could.

Rose finally took the bottle from my hand and said hatefully, "You haven't changed at all, Edward. Grow up, if you want the girl fight for her, openly. But this brooding and letting her walk all over you has to stop."

"I got her fired," I said.

"She got herself fired," she said emphatically.

Emmett shook his head and said, "You didn't used to be like this, what happened?"

"Like what?" I asked.

"So whipped, you were like this when you lived with her and now you're back to the same pattern. You need to date and get laid," he said and I didn't have to nerve to tell him Bella was the only woman I wanted. I looked around the club and there were some pretty girls, but none of them caught my interest.

Rose finally said something to give me hope. "Edward, come to Seattle and let me set you up with a few women. You'll get your game back and realize you don't need Bella. Let her marry her loser, you don't want that anyway."

I wasn't sure if it was the liquor that made it sound like such a great idea or if it was what I really needed, but something made me agree to go spend a few days in Seattle. We left the next morning and just pulling into the city made me feel…right.

I thought I would feel Bella everywhere, but I knew this city before Bella and I would regain my confidence from a place I felt was all mine.

14

Rose didn't take any time at all finding women to set me up with. I told her I needed girls I didn't have to work too hard for. I wanted to screw them, not marry them. I met up with a girl named Victoria. She was tall with fire red hair and beautiful skin. My dick liked her at first sight.

We had a few drinks and when I asked her to dance she was plastered to me, so I didn't waste any more time. I ran my hand through her thick hair and smiled my sexiest grin before asking, "Do you want me to get a room or can we go to your place?"

She smiled back, good sign, and said, "I'm only six blocks from here."

I leaned in and kissed her aggressively. When I pulled back I saw her smile so I said, "Let's go."

She took my hand and led me from the club. We got into my car and she gave me instructions to her place. I was happy it was so close because my raging erection needed attention quickly. I was leaning into her body in the elevator and as she unlocked the door just to get some pressure and a bit of pleasure.

We walked through her door and I glanced around feeling my instincts begin to warn me. She had white doilies on every surface and her couch was covered in plastic. I swallowed hard and followed her down the hallway to her bedroom. I came to a complete halt when I saw her room. She had a doll collection in big display cases surrounding the room.

They weren't dolls from her childhood; they were new expensive baby dolls which looked so real it scared my testicles to death. I looked at her normal looking bed and realized the lights would be out so I wouldn't see the dolls, but I made up my mind at that moment I wouldn't be spending the night.

I headed toward her and she quickly pulled off her shirt. She had huge breasts and I reached out but she quickly moved from my gasp.

"When we have sex you can only touch the left breast, it is less sensitive than the right," she explained and I looked at identical looking tits.

"My left or yours?" I asked stupidly.

"Yours."

"Why?"

"I told you, it is less sensitive, and I notice men seem to camp out on nipples and you can stay longer on the one to your left."

I tried really hard to imagine she was only giving me some information to make the whole experience more pleasurable for both of us, but since she was Rosalie's friend I doubted it.

"Anything else?" I asked before I decided to remove any of my own clothing.

"Yes, I don't want you pumping in and out like a damn rabbit. I don't like that," she said and glared like she was warning me.

"You can be on top," I told her to solve the problem of my possible rabbit like pumping.

"Ew, gross," she said and scrunched up her nose. "Just do it normally."

I took a step back and said hatefully, "I have an idea, why don't you sit in that chair over there and I'll just fuck myself."

Her mouth fell open and I turned and left the apartment as fast as I could. I should have known a woman that pretty would be unattached for a reason. I headed back to Emmett's place and swore I would never go out with someone Rose chose ever again. I didn't know why I allowed it in the first place. Now I was horny as hell and missing Bella all the more.

I got into bed and pulled out my phone. I was shocked when Bella answered. "I'm alone in my bed and I can't stop thinking about you," I told her.

"I have the same problem," she said with a soft voice.

"I'm in Seattle or I would climb through your window," I sighed.

"My father would shoot you, and Jake is over," she said to plummet me into despair.

"Is he in bed with you?" I asked.

"Snoring deeply," she said with her quiet voice again.

I let the phone drop from my ear and I sat silently with it lying on my chest. I finally picked it up and said, "Good night, Bella."

"Wait," she called out. "Did you call for a reason?"

"Yeah, I wanted you to get me off," I said crudely and didn't care what awful names she called me. I planned to just hang up but she laughed lightly and it got me harder.

She spoke in just a whisper with her hand cupping the receiver, "I took hold of you tightly, can you feel my hand?"

I gasped and quickly grabbed my cock as I tried to speak. "Yeah, I feel you."

"God, you are so hard," she breathed. "I run my finger up the back of you to feel the hard muscle."

I took a shaking breath and tried to imagine the feel of her touching me tenderly. "It's not enough, is it?" she said and I quickly said with a rushed voice, "No, not enough."

"I go back to holding you tightly, letting the heat of my hand join the heat of your cock," she said and her voice was deepening. "It's going to be rough, Edward. Are you ready?"

"God, yes," I moaned.

"I don't give you any warning; I just come down hard onto you, impaling your throbbing cock deep inside of me."

I cried out and arched off the bed to her description as my hand came down hard and my dick began to throb from her words.

"That's nothing, Edward. I'm riding you hard, pounding you with a strength you've never experienced." My hand was moving forcefully but she yelled with a thick whisper, "Harder, stop holding back."

I was punishing myself with her command, moving my hand up and down with pain that felt so amazing at the moment. I couldn't control the grunts coming from my mouth and she whispered very lightly.

"I'm so wet, Edward. I'm dripping from you, God, you fill me and it is so good. Give it to me harder, make me pay for marrying Jake, fuck me hard Edward."

"I feel it," I yelled, "I feel your wet pussy all over me."

"Cum for me," she said with a voice I felt would wake Jake.

"You're mine," I screamed into the darkness, "Tell that fucker you are mine," I lost it at that moment and shot hot sperm into my palm as my body convulsed on the bed.

I became aware of Bella making soft mewing sounds through her tightly locked jaw and knew I got her off too. It reiterated my entire belief Jake was not satisfying her. If she could do that with me as he was lying right next to her, she was with the wrong man.

I finally calmed enough to speak and said, "Bella, you're amazing, thank you."

"It was why you called wasn't it?" she asked bluntly.

"No, I needed to hear your voice. I miss you so much," I said and knew she didn't believe a word of it.

"Well, you should sleep much better now, goodnight," she said and the phone went dead.

I was stunned and wondered why she seemed to change her emotions so quickly where we were concerned. She had to feel something for me or she would have her boyfriend beat the shit out of me, instead she gets me off with him lying right next to her. I was confused as hell.

The next morning I assured Rosalie her choice of date for me didn't work out at all. I also swore I would never go with another one of her friends but she told me she already had dinner arranged for that very night and I had to go.

I dreaded the simple task of eating when I walked into the restaurant and seated across from a young woman named Brea. She smiled and I almost asked her to show me her ID to make sure she was actually an adult.

"I know I look young," she said, either reading my mind or noticing my hesitation. "I'm twenty-three."

"Tell me about yourself," I asked, hoping to find tale tale signs of crazy and sparing myself from fleeing her bed.

"I'm a personal trainer for a local gym. I was raised here in Seattle, I like sports and also music, but my main passion is hiking and just being outdoors."

Her words made me think of the meadow and the cluster of rocks, making me very amenable to the outdoors. I nodded and waited for her to say more.

"I really like getting inked, do you have any tattoos?"

"No, I don't, let me see one of yours," I said with a smile and hoped she showed me one in a very provocative position.

She glanced around the restaurant shyly and finally raised her shirt a bit to show her abdomen. It was covered, every inch with skulls and blood and vampires. I smiled at her as she blushed and said, "Brea, please excuse me."

I stood and walked from the restaurant. I got in my car and made the long dark drive home to Forks. I would never fall for a plan of Rose's ever again. I knew what I had to do and that was convincing Bella not to marry Jake.

I woke up close to nine in the morning and grabbed my phone to call Bella. She answered and sounded like she was with a group of women. "Can you talk?" I asked her.

"Um…not now, I'm with my bridesmaids on a trip to Arizona."

I sat quietly for a moment and realized after all the planning and expense she would never cancel the wedding. She was humiliated once and not willing to do it again. I took a deep breath and said, "Bella, good luck and I hope you have a wonderful marriage."

"Are you okay?" she asked with worry.

"I'm great, good luck, love."

"Thanks, Edward; it means a lot coming from you."

We hung up and it was the last time I expected to talk to Bella Swan, she would get her pretty good and I wasn't going to ruin it for her. I went back to my existence of studying and getting ready to begin my residency, but the date on the invitation haunted me with every tick of the clock.

On Friday night I couldn't sleep knowing the next morning she would be Bella Black. I played my guitar and stayed in my room to brood. It was close to eleven when I heard a soft knock on my door leading to the small balcony. I moved the curtain back to see Bella standing in her nightgown.

I threw open the door and pulled her into my room. "Are you insane, you could have fallen?"

She was shivering and running her hands up and down her bare arms as her teeth chattered. It wasn't that cold, so I knew her nerves were part of the cause. I finally pulled her into my arms and felt her body slowly relax and begin to hold me back.

"I had to see you," she said into my ear.

"Why?" I asked and prayed it was to tell me the wedding was off.

"I can't go another moment without feeling your body on mine," she said and tightened her hold on me. My entire body responded as I held her chest tightly to mine and moved in to kiss her. She opened her mouth wide and took control of the kiss, which was wanton and needy. I began to gather the nightgown in my hands and pulled it from her body showing me she was entirely nude underneath.

She quickly began removing my boxers so we both stood naked in each other's arms. I kissed my way to her ear and asked, "What do you need, Bella, show me what your body needs."

She nodded and took a step away from me and toward the bed. I expected her to climb onto it but instead she stopped at the mattress and moved one leg widely to the side, spreading them far apart and then bent over onto the bed.

I got it now, Jake wasn't adventurous and Bella was naturally. She liked letting go where sex was involved and needed a man who didn't judge her, but appreciated her. I walked up slowly and placed one hand on her hip and the other on the small of her back. I let my cock move against the wetness coming from her and she inhaled sharply, moving her hand between her legs to guide in.

I held her tightly to the bed as I bent my legs and thrust upward hard. She moaned loudly and laughed with the sound of relief. I did it several times almost bringing her off of her feet a couple of times, before folding over her back and holding her shoulders for leverage. I began pumping into her and I could feel her hand move to stimulate herself, getting me so much harder.

I began to bite her back and she cried out with pleasure so I bit harder. It was if she had been designed specifically for me, for my body, to bring me pleasure and to give her what she needs. I was so delirious with excitement and awe I couldn't form a clear thought.

We both came at the same time and I knew we were both crying out much too loudly, but I didn't care. She came to me the night before her wedding and I was grateful she came to her senses before it was too late.

I pulled her into my bed with me and kissed her several times as I tried to arrange the perfect words to say to her. She kissed me really hard and then sat up. "I have to go," she whispered.

"Go where?" I asked and ran my fingers through her hair.

"I have to get my hair done at seven," she said as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

I sat up and felt a weird numbness run through me. "Bella, surely you aren't marrying Jacob tomorrow."

"Yes, I am," she said. "This is the last time I'll ever touch you, I had to have you one last time."

"What the fuck, Bella. You don't come to my bed the night before you marry and expect me to be okay with it. You're mine, damn it."

She grabbed her nightgown off the floor and pulled it over her head. "I wish I could be yours, Edward. I can't. Please don't make this more difficult."

"Bella, I love you," I blurted out and hoped it would make some kind of difference to her. She headed for my door and then turned to look at me.

"I'll never forget you and please, please, don't come to my wedding tomorrow."

15

She walked out my door, she was gone, forever. I lay there on my bed in shock and feeling an emptiness that gave me pause. I knew only one version of this girl, and it was the sexual side of her. I was throwing out phrases of love and I wasn't sure if she had a doll collection or wanted to get a tattoo. I didn't run after her. I needed to do some really deep thinking before making a big mistake.

The next morning my mother knocked on my door and came in my room to talk to me. I sat up and rubbed my tired eyes before giving her my full attention.

"Was it Bella here last night?" she asked and I realize our loud fucking had been heard by my parents.

"Yeah," I said shamefully.

"Honey, you can't let her marry Jake. She is crying out for you to stop this wedding and too terrified to do it herself."

"This isn't a decision I can make for her, mom," I said sadly.

"The night before my wedding I couldn't sleep because all I could think about was your father. You only dream of the man you love on that night, and Bella was dreaming of you. Her decision has been made, and she wants you to claim her as yours."

"I tried mom, I really did. I told her I loved her and she asked me not to show up at her wedding today."

"Do you know why?" she asked me.

"I'm sure she would feel guilty vowing to be faithful to Jake in front of the guy she screwed the night before," I said in anger.

"No, son, she can't vow to love one man, while the one she really loves watches. She can't marry Jake if you are there."

I thought about her words and wondered if my mother could possibly be right. "Are you and dad going to the wedding?" I asked and she nodded with a smile. "I'll get ready," I said and climbed out of my bed to go force Bella into choosing me.

I dressed in a dark suit and made sure to shave. When I walked down the stairs my mother looked at me with a smile and said, "You look so handsome, son."

I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and waited for them to leave so I could follow behind. I had no idea what I was going to do; I just knew I had to be there. We walked into the crowded church and my parents seemed to be looking for anyone familiar. I didn't recognize anyone, but I didn't expect to. Jake worked for my father, but I was there for the bride so we weren't sure where to sit.

I was a bit surprised when we were led by an usher to a pew close to the front. Everyone scooted over and I sat right on the end. I realized Bella would walk right past me and I felt a lump form in my throat. My parents chatted softly and I kept playing with my fingers as I tried to get my hands to stop shaking.

It was a full fifteen minutes before the music began to play and everyone turned to look toward the back of the church. I noticed a few people glance over their shoulders at me and I felt exposed and like everyone knew what had gone on last night.

A small girl walked down the aisle holding a basket of rose petals, followed by several women in light lavender dresses. I recognized Angela and she looked right into my eyes and then took a deep breath and glanced back down the aisle.

Jake exited a room just off the dais and came to stand at the end of the aisle for Bella. I looked at him and tried to find something Bella needed, but he looked too clean cut for her. The wedding march began and everyone turned to look at the back doors. Bella came walking down the aisle by herself and I instantly began looking around for her father. It seemed really odd that he wouldn't be walking her down the aisle, but maybe he knew she didn't love Jake.

She smiled radiantly at various people as she made the slow precession. She was stunning, with a strapless dress and a long veil. Her hair fell in curls with small flowered interspersed throughout. My heart was beating wildly in my chest and when she finally looked right at me, I felt my hand rise involuntarily. I quickly ran it through my hair and hoped nobody noticed. Bella's face changed completely, and her once beaming smiled turned into a nervous flicker as she picked up her pace. When she was almost even with me she glanced with just her eyes in my direction and I smiled. I noticed how her mouth pulled up but her head dropped to keep anyone from noticing.

She passed me and walked up to where Jake stood. It didn't even look right to see them standing next to one another. The minister came forward and smiled at the crowd. He began talking about marriage and the commitment and love required to make a marriage work. I stared at Bella as she looked at Jake's chest and not into his eyes and something became very clear to me.

This wedding was a farce because Bella would certainly come back to my bed. I was going to be sneaking around with a married woman and the thought sickened me. I needed to stop this now. I had to confront her and make her publicly humiliate me or give her a reason to think twice about what she was doing.

I took a very deep breath and stepped into the aisle. "Bella," I called out and her head snapped up to look at me.

The entire church was silent and even the minister moved aside so we could see each other clearly. "Please, love," I begged. "Don't do this to us. I'm pleading with you in front of all these strangers, humiliating myself to keep you from making a mistake. I love you and I think you love me, too."

She let go of Jake's hands and he sighed really loudly and pulled on his tux as if he had been really sweating. The entire church broke into applause and I looked around in confusion. The man filming the nuptials moved the camera right into my face and a familiar voice arose over the crowd.

"Dr. Cullen, welcome to the second half of our show," Mary Gentry said. I looked around in confusion and as a microphone was placed in my hand.

"I don't' understand," I said in bewilderment.

"The book you read was written to bring you out of hiding and show the original data was correct all along. Men who are players will do anything to get what they want, even stop a wedding," Mary said with a smile and I suddenly got it. I had been played yet again. I just couldn't believe Alice could do this to me.

"Where's Alice?" I asked angrily and began looking around the room.

"She was an issue," Mary said, "So I sent her on assignment. She was never part of the original planning meetings. Dr. Swan's book, The Dangerous Single Man, was the book that was actually published; the other was a…prop book of sort."

Now I understood why my parents didn't recognize anyone and why Charlie wasn't here. This entire wedding and wedding party was fake. I finally found Bella's face and she wouldn't look at me. She deserved to have to see my expression so I walked up to where she stood. I wanted to scream at her, or slap her, or point out to the watching audience she was just a whore for her profession, playing a man to make her data fit. Instead I saw something deep in her eyes that told me she had gotten too close to her subject, so I knew how to hurt her the most.

I didn't care about the camera shoved in my face or the microphone under my mouth. I looked into her eyes and shrugged. "I would have gone through this and more, for you. It was always about my love for you, I'm sorry I was wrong."

I turned to walk away and she called out for me so I stopped walking but kept my back to her. "I wasn't trying to hurt you," she said with tears. "I was doing my job, following orders, this research began years ago and I couldn't just walk away."

I nodded and said, "Well, I hope you get a raise."

The church was absolutely quiet as I walked down the aisle and out the door. My parents followed and we drove home quickly. I walked into the house after them and my mother grabbed me into a tight hug. "I didn't know son, I'm so sorry, I should have let you sleep."

"I most likely would have shown up anyway, don't worry about it."

My father wasn't as forgiving and began to pace as he mumbled about calling a lawyer and firing Jake. "I knew the boy was gay," my father said and I gasped and looked over at his tight face. "Well, there were rumors going around the hospital, I couldn't very well call him in and ask about it."

I laughed and shook my head as I realized this little game was far from over. I was Edward Cullen, playboy extraordinaire, and it was my turn up to bat. I had a plan to knock it out of the park and end this game once and for all. I didn't give a damn about the data; it was now about male pride and putting a vindictive woman in her place.

I knew the one thing all women wanted, no matter how much they pretended it wasn't so. I was going to give Bella her heart's desire and the thought of it sent me into a fit of laughter. My parents thought I had lost my mind and maybe I had. I grabbed the phone and dialed Bella's number. She didn't answer so I left a message. "I want to talk to you, just you and me, no cameras from either one of us."

My father looked worried and reached out for my arm, "Edward, I have to think about the reputation of the hospital, please tell me you aren't putting your residency in jeopardy."

"Not at all," I said with a smile. "In fact, the general public won't know anything about this."

I went up to my room and changed my clothes before coming downstairs and telling my parents I was going to the meadow, if Bella showed up they were to send her there.

I took a blanket and lay in the warm sun as I hoped I was right about everything I was planning. The sound of footsteps coming toward me told me I was. I quickly sat up and began playing with a stick as I drew several B's in the dirt. When Bella called my name I jumped as if I was surprised by her presence.

I acted like I was trying to erase the letters as she walked over to see what I had been doing. She smiled softly and then sat on the blanket next to me. "I never wanted this to happen. But professionally I know how men react. I was only trying to show other women what it is men do to manipulate them."

"Wait, wasn't I the one manipulated?" I asked in shock.

"In Chicago yes, but here it was all you. Edward, you made assertions you didn't even mean to keep a woman giving you sex."

I bit my lip and tried to sound hurt, "How do you know I didn't mean them?"

"You don't know a thing about me except for the sex. Women use sex to keep their men interested and men will do just about anything to keep the sex coming."

"It's human nature Bella, did you really have to prove it?"

"It was the leg work for a center on human sexuality which the university is pouring money into; it is important data, Edward. I'm just sorry it had to be you who answered my ad for the apartment," she said and sounded sincere.

I stood and looked out into the forest as if I was anguished by some inner thought. I finally turned to look at her and asked, "Bella, what if I still mean it all. What if I tell you I love you and I want…everything, not just the sex but a life with you?"

"What are you saying?" she asked and looked a bit nervous.

I stared into her eyes and waiting for a few moments as she began to grow uncomfortable. I smiled and she returned my smile so I said, "Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure," she said and I noticed how much her heart was pounding as I continued to stare into her eyes.

"Kiss me, with nothing but truth. Show me how you really feel about me," I said and saw her give a barely perceptual nod. I knelt in front of her and waited for her to make the first move and she finally placed her hand on my cheek and leaned in to kiss me.

I backed up a bit, just an inch at the most and she stopped. I smiled and she smiled, too. Suddenly she put her hand behind my neck and pulled me tightly to her lips. She kissed me deeply with her tongue fighting mine for dominance. I pushed her back onto the blanket and covered her with my body as her knees bent to give me access to her core.

I was hard and I pushed into her for pressure causing her to hiss against my mouth, spurring me on to begin writhing against her. She continued to hold my neck so I wouldn't stop bringing her what her body needed.

I finally pushed off with my hands, locking my arms so I could stare down at her. I licked my lips and watched her eyes follow the path of my tongue. "Bella, I said as I struggled to breathe, "Will you marry me?"


	6. Chapter 16 thru 18

16

Bella stared at me in shock and I began talking to fill her mind with a plan. I wanted her to consider what I was offering and it had to be easy and not a chance of humiliation. I was speaking quickly as I laid out a strategy for her.

"You have the dress and we can go to Vegas, nothing big or announced. I can easily move my residency to a Seattle facility and you can work for the center. This won't be anything we try to sale just me and you making a life together. Bella, say yes."

"How could you want to marry me?" she asked and I noticed how hesitant she was to believe me.

"Because I don't give a shit about this charade that's been going on between us, the real stuff is there and I want you to be my wife. You are bright and imaginative and I ache when you aren't around. The book and television show mean nothing to me…it's a funny story to tell our children someday."

Her eyes widened and I leaned my head against her forehead to whisper to her. "I love you, Bella. Let me show you how much."

Her legs wrapped around me tightly and I ran my hand up her shirt to hold her breast in the palm of my hand. Her eyes shut and she moaned loudly. I began kissing her and relishing the feeling of her coming alive under me.

I began kissing my way down her body and concentrated on her belly button as I removed her jeans. I didn't bother pulling down her panties; I took them in my hands and ripped them from her body. She laughed as I tossed them away and raised her leg over my body as I lay my head between her thighs.

She grabbed the blanket with her fists and arched her head back as she locked her jaw to cry out. I wasn't trying to be tender; I teased her mercilessly with my tongue and fingers until she begged me to end it. I let my entire tongue fill her as my thumb worked her clitoris. She came hard and I sucked her hard until she finally pushed me away gasping for air.

"Nobody compares to you," she said and I wanted to tell her she was damn right.

I kissed my way back to her stomach and spoke against her flesh. "Say yes, say you'll marry me."

"When?" she asked.

"Today, tomorrow, next week, you decide," I said and kissed up to her throat.

"So we'll live in Seattle?" she asked.

"Absolutely," I agreed.

She thought for a moment and finally said, "And it will be our secret, nobody will know?"

"Just you and me, love."

Her mouth pulled into a grin and she announced, "Fine, let's do it."

My head shot up and I looked at her face to see if I could find any deception, but I already knew I couldn't tell when Bella was playing me. I acted as if she just made all my dreams come true by agreeing to marry me.

"When?" I asked.

"I'm off this weekend, I don't have to be back to work until Tuesday," she said with a giddy laugh.

"Let's pack a bag and fly to Vegas tonight, we can find a place to marry and spend the next two days in Vegas for a honeymoon."

"Okay," she said and kissed me with conviction. I acted like it was the best news I had ever gotten. I pulled her up completely bare from the waist down and spun her around in my arms. She finally grabbed her jeans and left to pack a bag and get her gown.

I drove home and packed my own bag, telling my parents I was going to Seattle again to see Emmett and Rose. I picked up Bella and drove to Port Angeles to catch a plane to Vegas. Bella held onto my arm the entire way talking softly and kissing me often.

We checked into a room at the Mirage and I left to purchase her a ring. I found a small trinket shop with costume jewelry and bought a silver plated ring with a huge fake diamond, it cost me thirty-five bucks. I placed it in my mother's tiffany's box and had it wrapped.

I rented a tux and returned to the room. Bella was soaking in a tub and I walked into the bathroom and knelt next to the tub. "Any regrets?" I asked her.

"None, I can't believe this is happening," she said with a smile. "Join me."

I stood and removed my clothes and climbed into the deep tub and moaned from the sensation. I relaxed and let my eyes close as my head dropped back against the rim. I knew on every level what I was doing was juvenile and heartless, but every time I had doubts I thought about the upcoming show waiting to be televised. Yeah, I was good with doing this.

I felt her foot run up my leg and stop on my dick. I smiled but kept my eyes closed so she pressed into me. "Not until we're married," I said and she moved to hover over my body.

"Are you seriously telling me I can't have you in a bath?"

I got hard instantly and I had to use every ounce of my strength to shake my head back and forth. She huffed loudly and when her hand grasped my cock I jumped up and opened my eyes. Her hair was pulled up onto head and her face was flushed from the hot water. She was stunning.

"I'll let you instruct me," she offered with a sexy grin.

I reached out and put my dripping wet hand into her dry hair. I saw something flash in her eyes telling me she wasn't happy knowing she would now have to redo her hair. It was exactly why I did it, but she didn't complain or pull away.

"Sit on me," I said and she smiled widely.

Her knees moved to my side and I held onto the tub for support. "Now what?" she asked innocently and I liked the little game we were going to play, it was so much simpler than the big game we were playing.

"Are you wet for me, or simply from the bath?" I asked with a harsh voice and I noticed how her eyes lit up. Shit, she was able to go much further than I had thought.

"I'm aching for you," she said. "I'm throbbing for you. I need you inside me."

I pushed up off of the porcelain and stood. Her eyes went straight to my erection and I watched as she licked her lips. I grabbed a towel and stepped from the tub.

Her face looked stunned and she finally brought her eyes up to mine. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I told you, not until we're married," I said with authority and watched her eyes narrow in anger. "But feel free to relieve yourself."

"You're a cruel man, Edward Cullen," she said and I leaned over and kissed her anxious lips.

"I love you," I said and left the room with a smile. I loved that she was stuck having to fix her hair and sexually frustrated. I was sexually frustrated too, but my devilish plan gave me the pleasure I needed for now.

I got dressed in my tux and waited for her to eventually come out of the bathroom. She emerged with her hair perfectly fixed and full makeup on, but only a towel around her body. She saw me standing in the tux and her eyes grew wide along with her smile.

"You were made to wear a tux," she said and I nodded appreciatively. Clothes were my thing, and I knew who to pick them and how to wear them.

I lowered finally to one knee and held out the box in my hand. "Dr. Bella Swan, will you marry me?"

She blushed and reached for the box. I smiled as she tore off the wrapping and gasped at the sight of the Tiffany box. "Oh my God, Edward," she exclaimed and I tried to look serious.

"Only the best for the woman I love," I said and coughed to hide a laugh.

She opened the lid and placed her hand over her heart as tears formed in her eyes. "Edward, this is too much."

"Don't be silly, it is just a little symbol of my love for you." I reached out and took the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger. I hoped we would be at the altar before it turned her finger green.

"I'll give you the band at the altar," I said and kissed her fingers.

"I don't have a band for you," she said and I became afraid she was going to run out to get one and find out hers was fake so I added another lie.

"Actually, there is a certain band I really want, and I'll change your ring if it isn't what you want…"

"Are you crazy, I love this ring, I'll never remove it," she gushed.

"Good," I smiled. "We can get mine after we return to Seattle."

She leaned over and kissed me gratefully and I had to admit she kissed great. I took advantage of her willingness and let her kiss me all she wanted. She finally pulled away and said, "I'll get dressed so we can do this and then get quickly undressed."

I watched her take her dress into the other room and I called out, "Whatever you say, love."

I packed up all of my stuff and took it down to the rental car while she was occupied. Nobody gave me a second look. A guy in a tux in Vegas was a common sight. I got back moments before she walked from the bathroom in her wedding gown. She looked as beautiful as she did for the show.

I put my arms around her and spoke truthfully, "You are stunning, love. There has never been a more beautiful bride."

"Don't make me cry," she begged with teary eyes.

For one split second I felt a little guilty but her next comment gave me the courage I was looking for. "It feels different knowing it is for real and not for some charade."

She should have kept her mouth shut and I would have confessed my plan, but bringing up the national humiliation got me to dick up and continue on. I smiled lovingly at her and said, "Let's go get married, Dr. Swan."

"Yes, Dr. Cullen," she grinned and I took her hand and led her from the room.

We walked through the lobby as people yelled out good wishes and climbed into the car. I noticed how Bella kept admiring her ring and I smiled with complete joy. The wedding chapel took my money and had us sign all the appropriate documents and we sat in line for our turn.

I took hold of Bella's hand and I could feel her shaking. We watched the other couples, some in jeans and t-shirts, and some so drunk they could hardly walk, and some who looked too young to be marrying. I could tell Bella was growing apprehensive so I put my arm around her and spoke softly into her ear.

"Are life together will be amazing, you are the only woman to ever please me so completely," I said and wondered where in the hell those words came from. Surely it was watching the spectacle in front of us that brought out those declarations. I needed her to remain here and not run.

She took and deep breath and said, "I know we are nothing like these other couples, Edward. We have a lot to learn about each other but it will be easy compared to what we have gone through."

"I like your middle name, Marie," I said since I had just learned it while signing the marriage license.

"It was my grandmother's name," she said with a smile.

"Was she as beautiful as you?" I asked and watched her blush.

Before she could answer our names were called out. We stood and I gave Bella a kiss to calm her nerves and we walked to the front of the small chapel. A young man stood in front of us and a woman handed Bella a bouquet of roses which I had paid extra for. I wanted the whole effect.

The man looked at his paper and said, "Isabella Marie Swan, do you vow to take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your husband, legally and lawfully wedded until the time of your death?"

Her mouth pulled into a huge radiant smile and she said loudly and clearly, "I do."

My heart began to pound furiously and she tightened her hand in mine sensing my nerves. The young man turned to me and said, "Edward Anthony Cullen, do you vow to take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife, legally and lawfully wedded until the time of your death?"

She giggled and looked into my eyes with anticipation as I stared back without speaking. "Mr. Cullen," the man prompted. I turned to look at him and said, "It's Dr. Cullen." I was being a prick, but I wanted Bella to know I wasn't some mentally deficient kid doing this. I was a medical doctor and planned this whole thing.

I pulled my hands from hers and she looked panic stricken as I said, "Um…no, I don't think I do."

"Edward?" she said softly as her face paled.

"You were right, love. Sometimes your wonderful is pretty shitty. You being the wonderful, and the shitty," I explained and turned to walk down the aisle and leave.

The little chapel filled with couples gasped and cheered at the same time. I felt her roses hit me in the back of the head and was a bit pissed I had paid so much for them now. "I'm keeping the ring," she screamed at me.

"That's fine," I said as I kept walking. "You deserve it."

17

Alice and Jasper sat with stunned expressions as I retold the story for the tenth time. When I told Emmett and Rose I got a very different reaction from the both of them. Emmett laughed until he almost threw up but Rose got tears in her eyes and began to cry. She told me every girl dreams of her wedding and it was the meanest thing I could have ever done. I had watched the Mary Gentry show, so I didn't give a shit how mean it was.

Alice and Jasper flew to Washington so she could apologize in person. She was sure I was furious with her and vowing to never speak to them again. Jasper was just happy he was left out of this round of humiliation.

I asked if she spoke with Bella and she told me she had no desire to see the bitch ever again. I had loyal friends and I was grateful for them.

My parents were stunned and didn't really comment. My father kept me so busy at the hospital I think it was their way to keep me out of the house, so they didn't have to look at the cruel son-of-a-bitch they raised.

The story made its way around Forks and one night as I was driving home from a 73 hour shift I got pulled over. I was really angry since I wasn't speeding and I really needed to get into my bed.

Charlie walked up to my window and I groaned. This was the last thing I needed and actually worried a little about him shooting me and making it appear like self defense.

I waited for him to speak and tried to remain calm.

"Edward, I don't blame you for what you did. It was wrong of Bella to embarrass you."

"Thanks," I mumbled softly.

"So are you even now?" he asked.

I looked up with surprise and said, "What?"

"I just want to know if you are both done, this can only go from bad to worse if you keep this up."

"I haven't seen Bella in two months," I said to explain but he shook his head as if that wasn't what he meant. "I have no plans to see her ever again, if that is what you are asking."

"No, it isn't what I'm asking. As her father I need to know if you are done trying to hurt her."

"Yes, I'm done," I said and had no idea what he was talking about.

He stared right into my eyes like he was looking for some evidence of a sinister plot I was working on so I raised my hands and said, "What?"

"Nothing, drive safely," he said and walked away.

I made it home and collapsed into my bed where I remained for fifteen hours. I woke up to a totally different world from the one I had fallen asleep to.

I could smell food wafting up to my room so I crawled from my bed and headed down the stairs. My mother was working over the stove and I came up to kiss her cheek.

"What smells so delicious?"

"I made some barbeque pork, we are having company over," she said and pushed me out of her way.

"Company?" I repeated.

"Yes, a doctor who your father is trying to lure to this area. He's bringing his daughter and if you can't be social just remain in your room," she advised.

"When have I ever had a problem being social?" I asked her, growing tired of being treated like their disappointment.

"I'm only saying she is a young woman and I don't want you playing any games with her."

"God, mother, you act like I make a habit out of dragging women to Vegas so I can walk out on them. Bella almost ruined my life, so think about that when you're feeling so damn sorry for her."

I headed out of the room and my mother turned off the stove and ran to catch me on the stairs. "Edward, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just…"

"You just what?" I pressed.

"You never seem to be serious about a girl."

I looked at her and suddenly became aware of what she was implying. "Oh God, you think I'm gay," I exclaimed.

"I wouldn't judge you, son," she said and I gasped loudly as I stood with saucer sized eyes. This was unbelievable, hell she actually heard me fucking a woman and still wonders about my sexuality. I stuttered as I tried to find the right words to convince her I had plenty of women in my bed over the years, but it wasn't something you speak about comfortably with your mother.

I took a shower and left my scruff so I could appear a bit manlier for my mother. I dressed and headed downstairs to the sound of voices on the back deck. I walked through the French doors and saw an elderly man with a gorgeous young woman next to him.

She was tiny in size, about like Alice, with blonde hair and striking blue eyes. I smiled and nodded to her as my mother took hold of my arm. "This is our son, Edward." The elderly man stood and extended his hand. "Edward, this is Aro and his daughter Jane."

"Welcome to our home," I said and he responded with a very thick accent.

"It is a pleasure to break bread with such a kind family."

I pulled out a chair and glanced at the blonde as I sat. She was watching me and smiled when our eyes met. "Jane, are you enjoying Forks?" I asked.

Her accent was not a thick as her father's but still pronounced. "It is quite small; you must tire of it easily."

"Port Angeles is close and has some pretty decent clubs, although with my schedule I don't get to them much," I admitted and she looked at me with questioning eyes. "I'm in my residency," I explained and she nodded in understanding.

"I'll have to check them out," she said and I smiled.

"I have the next 24 hours off, I would be happy to show you around," I offered and my parents seemed relieved and worried at the same time. Did they really think I would drag her to a wedding chapel?

I spoke with her off and on during the evening and it was an enjoyable dinner. When our father's left to take a tour of the hospital I headed to Port Angeles with Jane. I learned my lesson about not getting vital information before ending up in bed so I questioned her on the drive to the club.

I learned her full name, where she was born, that her mother passed away when she was only a child, and that she was a lot older than she looked. I figured she was twenty-one at the most but found out she was actually twenty-seven, one year younger than I was.

We entered the club and I teased her constantly for being carded at the door. She was easy to interact with and I actually enjoyed her company. We left our drinks to head to the dance floor and it felt odd holding a woman so much smaller than me.

I didn't want to be folded over her so I stood upright and looked around the club as we danced. It was then I noticed the table against the wall with several people sitting with notebooks as if taking notes for the night. My eyes ran down the line of assholes and stopped right in the middle when I saw Bella staring back at me.

My body tensed and Jane, noticing the change, looked up at me. "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

I smiled down at her, a little too lovingly, but I was struggling to keep my composure. "I just saw an old friend I haven't seen in a long time, actually not since her wedding," I said so Jane wouldn't think I wanted to ditch her for another woman.

"If you would like to say hello, I can wait at our table," she offered and I tried to act like her idea was perfect.

"Sure, I won't be long at all. Order me another beer," I suggested and she smiled and walked back to our booth.

I headed toward Bella and watched her squirm a bit. Her face grew nervous, and then angry, and then furious. I stood directly in front of the table with all the people who were watching us animals behave and writing everything they saw. Bella sat her pen down and crossed her arms.

"Hello, love," I said cynically and watched her eyes burn in anger.

"Fuck you," she responded and the entire table of note takers looked at her with shock. None of them said a word and I felt we were on display at a zoo as they didn't even try to appear distracted.

"Is that how you speak to a man who let you keep a diamond ring?" I smirked. It kicked her anger up a notch and I really wished I would have been there when her finger turned green.

She leaned forward and spoke slowly with emphasis, "F uucck You."

I placed my fingers on the table and leaned to speak directly to her face. "Yes, you did, and quite well I might add."

"I hate you," she said softly but I was sure the gawking crowd of coworkers heard her anyway.

"Not nearly as much as I hate you," I admitted and walked away to join Jane in our booth. This time I slid into her side and put my arm around her.

"Were you fighting with that woman?" she asked.

"No, she dated a friend of mine, Tony. We were just talking about him," I lied and smiled at the reference.

I took a long drink of my fresh beer and watched as Jane sipped her red wine. Her full lips were enticing and I held her chin so I could bring them up to mine. She kissed me stiffly and I was ready to give her some instruction when I realized what the hell I was doing. I quickly pulled away and took another drink of my beer.

A waitress approached our table and I looked up as she sat a drink down next to my hand. "This vodka tonic is from the woman at the observation table."

If Bella thought I would drink something she sent she was insane. I wasn't about to be drugged and make Jane worry about getting my ass home. I also knew my father would freak if they had to carry me into the house.

I turned to Jane and nodded to the drink as I said, "I'm not really into vodka, are you?"

"No, I'll stick with my wine," she said and I was so relieved she didn't want the drink I was certain would be spiked.

I asked her to dance when the next slow song came on and walked directly in front of the watching psychologists. I didn't worry about her height and pulled her into my arms and leaned over to place my mouth on her bare shoulder. We danced slowly and I made sure to keep her tight as I imagined Bella writing furiously about what a misogynistic prat I was.

The song ended and I kept Jane's hand in mine as we walked back to the table. This time when we sat she leaned her small body into me and responded as I kissed her. Her hand ran up my face and into my hair and my needs took over for my body. I hadn't had sex in a couple of months and I realized how much I needed a release from a pretty woman.

I let my hand run up her side as my thumb ran over the edge of her breast several times, causing our kissing to escalate. I wasn't sure if my parents would be relieved to know I screwed a woman or pissed it was a future colleague's daughter. But right now I only worried about what both of our bodies seemed to need.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded, "Oh yes, very ready.

I laughed at her enthusiasm, showing my own, and motioned for the waitress to come settle my tab. She brought me my bill and I handed her my card. "Oh, can you return this drink to the woman who sent it with my regards," I said trying to sound kind.

The girl picked up the drink and walked off to process my card. I returned to the girl in my arms and went back to kissing her. She ran her hand down my chest and moved her lips to my ear. "You'll need a condom," she informed me, most likely so I could run into the restroom to purchase one if I didn't have any.

I smiled and l said softly, "I'm prepared."

Her giggle got me harder and I looked up to see what was keeping the girl with my card. She walked toward me and handed me my card and the receipt before handing me another note. "It's from the lady," she said and I nodded.

I stood and put the card back into my wallet as I double checked for condoms and then held my hand out for Jane to help her stand. She walked in front of me as we left the club and I waited until we reached the car before opening the note Bella wrote.

It was written in a rushed scribble and I had to hold it up to the light to make out the words. My entire body shuddered when I read, _I can't drink you ass, you knocked me up_.

18

I couldn't breathe and looked back at the club to see all the observers climbing into a van with the University seal. I chuckled to myself and wanted to yell out that I wasn't buying her game one bit. She moved to the next level, a man's worst fear, but her moves were too obvious now.

I climbed in my car as I continued to laugh. Jane gave me a questioning glance and I shrugged, "It's nothing. I just remembered a really funny thing a friend told me, it's nothing I promise."

Jane smiled and nodded and I gave her body a quick glance before saying, "What are you doing clear over there?"

She unhooked her seatbelt and leaned over the console so I could kiss her deeply. This time when her hand ran down my chest she didn't stop and continued into my pants. I tried to extend my legs but the car was too small so I reached over to turn on the engine.

I drove toward Forks as she continued to kiss my neck and rub my chest. I was going to take her to my home, but she had a better idea. "I have my own room at the hotel," she said as she moved back into her seat. I smiled, knowing my parents wouldn't' be so angry if I made it home to my own bed later tonight.

I had just pulled into Forks when lights began flashing behind me. I moved over to let them pass and was stunned they stopped behind me. I wasn't speeding and I certainly wasn't drunk. I pulled out my wallet and looked up to see Charlie looking down at me.

"Shit," I muttered and glanced at Jane. Charlie leaned over and shinned the light in her eyes and then back at me.

"I wasn't speeding," I said.

"Where are you headed?" he asked.

"I'm dropping off my date," I said angrily.

"And then going right home?" he questioned me further and I raised my hand to block the light from my eyes.

"You're not my father," I said sounding like a punk ass kid.

"Have you been drinking, Edward?" he asked.

"Not even one full beer," I said and he dropped the light and leaned in to get right into my face.

"You got a note tonight," he said and I tried to swallow because the possibility of it being true suddenly dawned on me.

"You'll understand if I have trouble believing it," I said and he nodded in agreement. I glanced at Jane and prayed Charlie would let me leave without saying another word, but I wasn't that lucky.

He tapped the door with his flashlight and said, "Can you step out of the car."

"Can we talk about this later?" I asked in irritation.

His jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed and he spoke with a serious tone, "No son, we need to talk about this right now."

I removed my seatbelt and got out of the car angrily. We both walk to his cruiser and he leaned against the door as he spoke. "I need to know what's going on."

"Ask your daughter what game she's playing now. I'm not stupid enough to fall for a fake pregnancy, and if she really is pregnant, I seriously doubt it's mine."

"I was the one who insisted she tell you about it, she wanted to keep it from you. I don't think this is fake, and you better think twice before you insinuate anything about my daughter," he warned and I laughed loudly at his audacity. She publicly humiliated me and not to mention the things she did to me when she fucked me. His daughter was not the innocent he wanted to believe she was.

"Look, I'm on a date, I'll take her home and arrange to speak with Bella," I bargained and he nodded. I walked back to my car and the mood was totally ruined. I looked at Jane and she reached out and patted my arm.

"It is okay, we'll have other opportunities," she said and I began to really like her. I hoped her father took the job and I could get to know her better. I also hated the thought I would be beating off tonight and it was all because of Bella.

I gave Jane a long kiss before she got out of my car and walked into the hotel. As I pulled from the parking lot I noticed Charlie drive by and I pounded the steering wheel in anger. The last thing I needed was a cop keeping an eye on my social life.

I waited until I pulled into my garage to get my phone and call Bella. I really hoped she wouldn't answer so I could leave a hateful message without having to hear her voice or give her the opportunity to play me.

She answered and I could tell she was still on the drive back to Seattle. "Do you think I'm really this stupid?" I asked.

"Can I call you later?" she asked with s soft voice.

"No, Bella, are you pregnant yes or no?"

"Yes," she said with only a whisper.

"And I'm supposed to believe it is mine and come rushing to your side?"

"Not at all," she said trying to sound as normal as possible for her coworkers sitting right next to her.

"Is it?" I asked.

"Is it what?" she asked and I punched my steering wheel again with anger.

"You know damn well what I'm asking, Is it my baby?" I yelled loudly.

"No," she said and I felt so much better until she added, "It's mine," and hung up on me. Oh she was good, she knew exactly how to push every button I had. I went to my room and dug through my desk for the card she gave me in Chicago with her home address. I got in my car and headed to the city. I wasn't tired after sleeping so long and I was extra pumped by the anger I was feeling.

I drove fast and didn't care about getting pulled over. I wanted to make sure I arrived before she fell asleep. It took me a while to find the place and I marched up to the door and knocked loudly. I wondered if she had roommates and felt a bit guilty for waking them, but the door opened and Bella stood before me in only a t-shirt and panties.

I glanced at her body and smiled, knowing she was betting on me rushing over and thinking my dick would rule my brain. "Nice try," I said and pushed past her.

"I'm not feeling well, what do you want?" she asked.

I chuckled and then notice she did look a bit pale and weak. I walked to a chair and sat down so she would do the same. We stared at each other and I finally said, "So explain."

"Just go," she said as she let her head drop into her palm. I laughed at how dramatic she was being.

"I can't leave," I said theatrically. "You're having my baby, I have to swear my undying devotion to you, wait, which way is the camera, so they can get my best side?" I asked and then laughed.

She pulled her legs up to rest her head against her knees and I noticed a fresh growing blood stain on her panties. My tone changed instantly and I said with a shaky voice. "Bella, did you just get your period?"

"What?" she asked and raised her head. I could see how pale she was becoming just since I had arrived and I jumped up to check her blood pressure.

She tried to pull her hand from mine but I looked into her eyes to speak. "You're hemorrhaging, love. I need to get you to a hospital."

She looked down and gasped at the sight before looking back at me with wide eyes full of fear. "Am I losing my baby?" she asked and began to cry.

I ran to her room without answering and grabbed her robe and a blanket. I swore to myself if this was some game I would kill her. There was nothing funny about faking a miscarriage and if it was real I knew the emotional mess headed for Bella.

I put her arms through the robe and wrapped her in a blanket before picking her up off the sofa. I was stunned to see such a huge puddle of blood and hurried my steps. I drove through every red light and pulled into the emergency entrance at the hospital. I think it was the adrenalin I was feeling and the confusion of emotions that made me yell, "Help, my wife is hemorrhaging, she's having a miscarriage but there is too much blood."

Bella was placed on a gurney and rushed behind the large doors as I stood helplessly looking on. I was asked to move my car and when I returned I was told Bella was being prepped for surgery. "Who's the surgeon?" I asked and was given a name.

I instantly called my father and tried my best to fill him in. He assured me the surgeon was one of the best and agreed to call Charlie and let him know. I sat in the waiting area as I tried to make sense of everything around me. There was a small portion of my heart holding out hope this was all an elaborate rouse. But I knew a hospital would never allow such a thing.

I just lost my child and the longer the night went on the more it began to hurt. I was waiting for news when my parents and Charlie walked through the door. I collapsed in my mother's arms and cried softly. I was exhausted and sick of the games that kept me from helping Bella. I felt guilty and wasn't sure how I could ever make it up to her.

The surgeon finally emerged and sat with us in the waiting area. "She's lost a lot of blood and both babies," he said.

"Both?" I gasped.

"Yes, I'm sure she wasn't aware it was twins, and the incident of miscarriage is a lot higher with a multiple pregnancy. She'll be fine and able to have more children. I just spoke with her in recovery, they are moving her to a room and she's asking for you."

I nodded and wondered if this was going to be our final showdown. It wasn't planned, but one of us got our wish, the final assault, but I wasn't sure which one of us it was. I walked down the long corridor toward her room and tried to prepare myself for her laughter and accusations. I could picture her smirking and saying, "You stupid fuck; you thought you got to have a child, ha ha, look at your face now."

I pushed open the door and she turned her head to look at me. Her face was covered in tears and I felt my eyes grow wet by the sight of her. I hesitated, not sure if I should enter or stay by the door. She finally held out her hand for mine and I sprinted to the bed. I enveloped her into my arms and held her to my chest as she sobbed loudly.

I rocked her back and forth as her heart broke along with mine. We had spent too many hours hurting each other and this painful moment was the most honest we had ever been. I kissed her head and ran my hand softly down her hair as she continued to cry. "I'm so sorry, love," I finally offered.

"I wanted your baby, Edward. After everything we had done to each other, I still wanted your baby," she cried.

"Bella, I'm being completely honest with you. I want this all to stop."

"I wasn't trying to play you," she said. "I had no intentions of even telling you, but my father insisted."

"Do you realize keeping it from me was in fact playing me?" I asked.

"No, not this time. I wasn't putting a child in the middle of our pissing contest. I got jealous when I saw you with another woman, it was the only reason I told you now. I was going to wait until closer to the birth to tell you. I should have remained quiet and you wouldn't…."

She began to cry again and I moved her back to my chest. She grabbed my shirt in her fist and held on tightly. "I love you," she cried. "I'm being totally honest; I love you with everything I have."

There was no upper hand to gain, no twist in the game that I had to worry about. We were raw and vulnerable with nothing left to lose, so I pulled her face up to look at me. "I love you, Bella Marie Swan, and I'm being totally honest, too."

She quit her job with the center on human sexuality and took a job at the Forks hospital as a family liaison psychologist. We found a small house to rent and I worked long hours to finish my residency. We never talked about marriage since we both were too afraid to broach the subject.

I was on a three day rotation when I snuck into her office and sat in her chair. She returned from a meeting and smiled when she found me waiting for her. "That's my chair, doctor."

"I think we can both fit, doctor," I replied and she reached back and locked the door. She walked over to sit on the edge of her desk and placed her feet on either side of me.

I laughed and said, "Those are pretty panties."

"I got them at Dillard's," she teased.

"I got you something better," I said and reached into my pocket to pull out a Tiffany box.

"Do I have stupid written all over my face?" she said skeptically and tried to move off of the desk. I quickly reached out for her and kept her in place.

"No, and that is why I got this, too," I said and pulled out a report from a gemologist. She took the paper from my hand and then looked suspiciously at the box again. I opened it to reveal a large diamond and held it out to her.

"Are you serious?" she asked with wide eyes and reached out for the box.

"On one condition," I said and she let her hand fall back to the desk. "We hire an outside person, not affiliated with us in any way to plan the wedding."

"How about my father and your mother," she said with a laugh and I nodded in agreement.

I held the box up and asked, "Bella, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she said honestly.

And we began the most fun game of all… a life together.


End file.
